Wood and Metal
by Silentsoul66
Summary: Deidara is a robot that has a mission to kill Sasori. Definitely, the puppet need to protect himself. What if they meet one day in an organization called Akatsuki? Sasodei
1. Chapter 1: Comrades

**A/N: Hi to all of you! It has been a long time since I wrote a fic. The idea just came into my mind a month ago, but I couldn't figure out how to begin! Expect that I'll not be updating too fast because school already started; maybe after a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_**100 years before…**_

"_This is my greatest creation, a beautiful model of art." a middle-aged man grinned. He is an inventor from Iwagakure who has made a lot of inventions which helped in the military needs of the village. He brought a good name, and was respected. _

"_You're really determined to destroy the puppet clan, Anzu-sensei. It will do no good if you continue your revenge. Besides, there are no more left in their clan since all of them were destroyed in the Great Ninja War a long time ago." his trainee said. They were in his laboratory, working on the finishing touches of a robot._

"_No… You're completely wrong. There is only one left, and he is my target. His parents killed my parents in a brutal way, and that will never vanish from my memory until their clan is not erased in this world."_

"_So, that robot you have made has a mission?"_

"_Yes. This robot should find and kill the puppet. I have no idea where he actually is right now, so it will take a long time to find him. I will die without knowing whether this robot will succeed or not. Well, I don't care if I die without seeing his death, but I will make sure that things will happen according to my plan."_

"_So, what do you plan?" the man watched his sensei place a device inside the robot's trunk, and then closed its small door. _

"_I planted an automatic bomb inside him. If he learns to control his feelings, it will explode; that means he just disobeyed my order."_

_The inventor frowned, making his apprentice shiver and change the topic, "What do you call him, then?" _

_The man rubbed the flesh in his chin, "I guess… I'll call him… 'Deidara'."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Comrades

* * *

Having a new partner was probably one of the most hated things of Sasori. For him, partners are just for assistance who could only accompany him during missions. Unfortunately, a new subordinate is coming, and he simply hates it. It had been a long time since he joined Akatsuki, and he could still clearly remember how difficult it is whenever new comrades appear.

The clock struck twelve noon and it was time to meet his new partner. Sasori took his hands off the blooded body he was dissecting and placed the intestines with the other organs in a shiny silver bowl to give it to Zetsu, knowing that he really loves eating people as well as their internal parts. He served as the "waste bin" of all the organs of the ones Sasori killed.

The redhead washed his hands, covered with smelly blood, and then went inside Hiruko with the bowl of organs.

Hiruko made some hand signs once he was in front of a rock which served as the door to their meeting place. Sasori, who was hiding inside his creepy puppet, found all the members standing in a big circle at the middle of the huge stone room. He walked toward Zetsu and handed him his "present". When Zetsu saw the silver bowl full of juicy organs, he couldn't endure his stomach, making him slurp his saliva.

"Zetsu, eat that later after this _fast_ introduction of our new member." Pain said as he made a few steps closer to a tall blonde man.

Sasori continued walking toward Hidan's right side.

"Today, we are going to welcome our new member. I was amazed by his ability and fighting skills during the probation." Leader explained. The members stood quietly around their leader and the blonde, listening attentively. Sasori paid attention to the Pain's word, 'stunned'. _What's with this kid? Stunned, eh? _Sasori smirked.

"Hi, I'm Deidara from Iwagakure, un." the man smiled, swirling a few strands of hair around his finger. "I've heard that I will be having a very good partner who is also an artist."

Sasori walked to Deidara, speaking in a grumpy manner, as usual. "I am your partner Sasori."

When Deidara saw this horrible face, he almost made an expression of disappointment apparently because he had been expecting a good-looking partner, not a chunk of ugly spiky-haired oldie.

Deidara was on the verge of speaking when Sasori interrupted, "I can't stand boisterous mouths, brat. Do not speak because it may break my ears."

Pain ordered Sasori to tour his new partner in the whole hideout and gave Deidara his cloak and his ring. "The others may do whatever they wish." Leader declared. Zetsu munched his food; others sat down and talked about their other missions to accomplish, while the others disappeared within puffs of smoke. Sasori was grumpy again, and he was not in the mood of touring Deidara around. His mind focused in the puppet business he should have finished, which was wasted by the long time of Deidara's mind-numbing intro, and will be wasted when he tours blonde. But, he has decided to tour him even for a short time.

"I will tour you in the whole hideout, but don't ever expect to have a long walk, because I will do this as quickly as possible. No interruptions, and that's final."

Deidara shook his head, quite blaming himself in joining this organization and having bad luck being Sasori's partner. However, he tried to bear with it, hoping that he'll get well with this man someday. "Thank you, Sasori-danna. Un."

Sasori was surprised. '_He called me his danna?' _

* * *

While walking through the pathways, Deidara couldn't resist opening his mouth, that once it opens, the listener will surely have nuisance. "Sasori-danna, I was just curious about the other members, un."

"Why?" Sasori sighed.

"They seem to be coldhearted and serious. _You_ are also like them. Why don't you smile sometimes and uncover the black bandanna covering your mouth? I bet you have some shimmering teeth over there that you might want to show me, un."

"Tobi is not serious, brat…" Sasori said in contempt. "You didn't notice him earlier." He continued walking and didn't answer Deidara's question about the bandanna.

Soon, they arrived in front of a tall, huge gate with numerous padlocks until the peak. It was made of metal, and the sides have wooden frames. The wood was beautifully carved with figures that could be renowned as faces of tortured people, and skeletons.

"Wow! This gate surely is expensive!" Deidara liked the gate, but what he most admired was the carvings on the wood. He walked near it and gaped fascinatingly at the very intricate designs.

"I carved it." Sasori said, making an inward boastful expression.

"Sasori-danna, you're so good, un!" Deidara exclaimed; his face was painted with admiration. "I'm so thankful to have you as my partner, and hope I could learn more about art from you, un." He tapped the lump on Hiruko's back, unconscious that within that lump was the real Sasori, getting frustrated with the piercing strikes made by his hand.

Sasori began to make some hand signs to open the gate. When it was partly opened, Deidara hurriedly ran inside in eagerness. He saw a big statue with hands, and thought it was not that important to secure in a very rigid way. He jumped on one finger and hopped in another one. "This is great, Sasori-danna! You should try this!" he was excited, feeling so amused with the big statue. He stopped at the center of the palm, wheezing because of several times he had hopped.

"Get down from there, Deidara!" Sasori shouted in an annoyed manner. He was fuming red that moment, and he could not stand this brat that had nothing else to do but irritate him. Deidara jumped down and brushed off the strands of hair that crawled in his face. "Why do you need to guard this room while there's nothing special about it, un?"

"We use that statue during the extraction of different jinchuurikis." Sasori explained. "Usually, Leader-sama summons that, but he left it there for you to see it."

"Oh, Leader-sama is so sweet, un!" Deidara acted like a girl. "I _looove_ leader-sama!"

Sasori sighed. _If you just know how terrible he is when he gets mad…_

* * *

Sasori and Deidara had finally finished touring. They headed to their room, which was located beside Sasori's dissection room. Inside were two beds, wherein the other one belonged to Orochimaru. The bed and the blanket were grayish because nobody had time to wash them. The comfort room was in the left side, and it has only a toilet and a shower. There was a lamp on the table near Sasori's bed, which flickers a faint light. The floor and walls were made of stone. The room was so untidy since there were a lot of scattered wood and puppet parts everywhere.

"Here's our room, and your bed is the one near the wall." Sasori said, pointing to the smaller bed.

"But why is mine so small, Danna? Isn't it obvious I'm a lot _taller_ than you, un?" Deidara complained.

"If you don't stop in your petty complaints, I will tell Leader-sama to give you a separate room."

"No Sasori-danna, un!" Daidara pleaded. "Aright, I will tolerate this, just do not tell Leader-sama to separate us, un!" he scoffed.

Deidara sat on his soft bed, seeing a brownish stain. He bent his back and smelled it, "This is pee, Sasori-danna!" Deidara shouted in disgust, making a rude expression. "Who peed here? That person surely is irresponsible, un."

Sasori replied as he stared at Deidara. "That is Orochimaru's pee. He said he dreamt about the 3rd Hokage of Konoha killing him, so he unintentionally destroyed the 'beauty' of that bed." He glared at Deidara, "You need to wash it and keep it clean always. You see, even though you're the deadliest criminal, you still need to do some of the household chores… Do you feel awkward about that?"

"Not quite." Deidara saw the pieces of wood on the floor and mocked, "Hey, I don't want a room that is full of wooden dolls, okay. Clean it up, un."

"What?!" Sasori said in a low voice tone, but it had a feeling of annoyance, "You brat, I am your superior so give respect!"

Just then, a knock in the door came.

It was Kisame, resting his weapon on his shoulder. "How's the two artists doing?" he smirked, looking then at the two men. "Yo, blonde! I have heard you have mouths in your hands that can mold explosive clay and let it explode. Is that true?"

"Oh yes." Deidara showed the two members the slimy tongues. He then stood up and stared at Kisame's weapon. "What is that for, un?"

"Isn't it cool?" Kisame smirked. "This weapon could finish the lives of many people in just one flash." he said, swaying his weapon in different directions.

Deidara raised a brow, putting his hand under his chin, "In a flash, eh?" He crossed his arms against his chest and nodded. "I admire your confidence, un."

Sasori went out of Hiruko without Deidara looking. He picked up his puppets on the floor and continued his 'pastime'.

"By the way, I'm Deidara. And you are?" Deidara asked Kisame, trying his best to be as friendly as possible. Kisame was about to answer when Sasori grabbed his line. "He is Kisame." He then looked thee blue shark-like man leaning against the door frame, "Would you mind if you leave us alone, Kisame?"

"Sure, Sasori-san. Looks like you'll be having a serious talk." He grinned and bent his body. "Be careful, blonde. Your partner couldn't stand idiots. If you make his head boil, then you might be one of his little dollies…" he whispered.

"Are you telling me that I'm an idiot, un?" Deidara retorted; he knew that this fishy-like guy would be a weirdo. "Alright, Kisame-san. I end this conversation. Sasori-danna and I will be having a talk, un."

By the time Kisame left the room, Deidara faced Sasori, and was so surprised seeing a teenage boy sitting on the bed. "W-ho are you?" Deidara asked in confusion. "Where is my Danna?"

"Idiot! I am the _real_ Sasori and the old man you've seen is my puppet Hiruko." Sasori's temper was rising that moment that he stopped his business for a while, glaring at the innocent boy. "What are you looking at?" He was expecting Deidara to retort; instead he smiled in a friendly way.

"You are such an adorable kid, Sasori-danna." Deidara teased, swiftly leaning and squishing Sasori's cheeks with his fingers. That time, his nervousness lessened, thinking that he is older, and free to bully the redhead.

Sasori crossed his arms and his brows were puckered. "I may look like a teenager, but I'm thirty five. And one more thing—stop doing that to my face, or I'll kill you." Sasori continued his work, putting the fingers of the puppets in their respective places.

"What?!" Deidara yelled in astonishment. "But why do you look so young, un? Please do tell me your beauty secrets, Danna."

"I had never applied some creams on my face, brat!"

Deidara sat on his bed, looking intently at Sasori's bored face. "Sasori-danna, why do you have to hide yourself inside that ugly puppet, un?" he asked, feeling curious about his partner. Sasori had a cute face, and there's no need to hide it.

"Is that your art, Sasori-danna?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasori replied in question. "What about you? What is your art, brat?" At last, he was interested in starting a conversation with Deidara.

The blonde slid his right hand inside a round pouch in his waist. Sasori watched him while his mouth in the hands molds the squishy white clay. "What will happen?" he asked curiously.

"Sasori-danna, I believe that art is fleeting—it fades away promptly while making attractive noises, un." Deidara explained. He showed Sasori a small bird figure and threw it in the air.

_Bang!_

"That trash is no art!" Sasori replied angrily that he wanted to explain Deidara the true meaning of true art. "Deidara, you don't get it." he said coldly. "True art lasts forever, and as time passes by, it gets more beautiful." Sasori persuaded.

"What do you mean, Sasori-danna? Don't you appreciate my art?" Deidara asked, now feeling a bit annoyed with Sasori. _This is going to be difficult, un._

The redhead sighed, "This will be difficult, Deidara. I'm too disappointed with you." He brushed his soft red hair, causing it to sway gracefully. "I don't see you as a fellow artist since you don't understand what true art means."

"I respect your opinion, Danna, but in my for me, true art explodes. It vanishes quickly." Deidara smirked. "I guess I have to make friends with the other members who might appreciate my art, un."

"Watch out with the others, brat. They might kill you when you overdo it." Sasori warned his subordinate. "And, if you make some reckless things, I'll be responsible for it since you're just new here."

"Don't worry Danna. I will be watchful of my actions, un." Deidara went out of the gloomy room and leaned his back at the door. "Sasori-danna is so mean!"

* * *

Deidara passed many paths to find someone to befriend. He suddenly passed along the huge gate with Sasori's carvings. He admired it dearly and realized that he should respect his danna. The longer the time he stared at the carvings, the more admiration he felt. "That boy is truly a great artist, un."

* * *

Many weeks have passed since the Iwa ninja joined Akatsuki. He met different people to communicate with, and he met someone that he couldn't go well with.

Deidara usually makes some explosives just for fun and letting it explode in the air. Every time he does that 'banging' stuff, Sasori's head turns into a very hot oven. Aside from those bangs, he also noticed Deidara's 'Un' whenever he speaks. Is that a big deal?

One night, while Sasori was polishing one of his puppets on the bed, a piece of wood fell on the floor. Sasori picked it up, and when he lifted his head, he saw Deidara's face so close to his. The blonde was asleep that moment, so the redhead got that opportunity to examine his partner's physical appearance. He then noticed little things about Deidara, which he had never paid attention before.

Sasori quietly drew himself closer to Deidara's bed, seeing his tender face. He could clearly see the thin blonde strands, which fell smoothly over Deidara's rosy cheeks. His lips were so beautifully shaped. Sasori's head was making itself closer to Deidara's lips, and he could not fight against it. His lips drew closer and closer until it nearly touched…

_What am I doing?! You are so stupid, Sasori! _

Sasori's silent gazing at Deidara's face was cut when Deidara opened his tired eyes. "What are you doing, Sasori-danna?" He yawned. "It's too late, go to sleep, un."

Sasori stood up and sat on his bed. "You are so ugly, Deidara." he sneered secretly and he was expecting for a response. But there was nothing.

He looked at his subordinate, finding him sound asleep. "You're so ugly, Deidara!" he shouted, trying to forget his past actions. He thought he would _never_ do that again. He went to his dissection room and made some poison.

He was ready to get the big bottle of poison on the table, when he suddenly couldn't control his hands and fingers. A small crack emerged in his right arm and his head. His eyesight darkened…

_You are the only puppet left_

_And a robot somewhere there_

_Your immortality he will end _

_Puppet, beware._

Sasori heard a voice whispering in his ears, and he could understand it. He needed to be careful with a robot and he needed to kill him since that robot is the only one who could finish his eternal life.

_Your life he will destroy_

_His life you should destroy…_

* * *

**A/N: Did I do well? I'm so nervous! Please, people, let me know your replies to this chapter. Thank you!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is My Art, Danna

**A/N: I know the intro was boring… Introductions are really boring, I suppose. You just have to read the next chapters and I'll make sure you guys will enjoy this story. This is the second chapter, nicer than the first one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

This is My Art, Danna

* * *

It had been weeks since the Iwa ninja joined Akatsuki, but still, Sasori couldn't make himself appreciate the blonde's so-called "art". They both have different opinions that usually cause them to argue.

The blonde and the redhead practices individually, never had helped and evaluate each other's fighting styles. Whenever one of them says their opinions in something, the other opposes, as usual.

All the Akatsuki members had noticed that this pairing lacks teamwork and cooperation. Sometimes, they think that Sasori and Deidara were born to be enemies that could never unite. Some of the members were so damn tired of hearing arguments every night, while others like Itachi, Konan, and Pain simply don't care at all.

To bring the arguing of the two artists to an end, Hidan made the first move…

* * *

Deidara woke up from his deep sleep and saw no redhead on the bed by his left. "Sasori-danna woke up so early, un." he yawned while stretching his arms in the air. He looked behind him and surprisingly, saw Hidan. "H-hidan-san? How did you enter? What made you come here, un?"

"How's my _cutie pie_ doing?" Hidan grinned, gradually taking off his cloak off which made Deidara see his whole torso. His head drew nearer to Deidara's face, with a mischievous facial expression painted in his face.

"N-NO!! Do not do anything lustful to me, Hidan-san, un!!" Deidara shouted, hopping over Sasori's bed.

Hidan sneered, "What the fuck in the world were you thinking, dumbass?!" He laughed drastically. "Idiot! What am I, a blind? Who bitch would desire to _touch your body_ and _push you on the bed_?!"

"NOBODY!!" Deidara shouted in frustration, and at the same time, he flushed in embarrassment. "I know I'm not _as sexy as Sasori-danna_ or whoever in this organization, but _I DON'T CARE_, un!" He scowled at Hidan. "You may say your reason for 'sneaking' in _our_ room, un."

"Can you and your danna stop those boisterous quarrels?! It gets in our nerves, bitch!" Hidan made a killer glare at the uneasy-looking Deidara. "Talk to your danna about your fucking problem, and fix it _NOW_!"

Deidara stood up and put his cloak on, "I would like to, but Sasori-danna's just too hard to deal with! It's so hard to talk to him, Hidan-san."

Hidan walked in front of the door, "Shut up and just speak to him, fucking idiot!"

"W-where should I find him, un?"

"He is somewhere outside." Hidan replied, disappearing within the thin clouds. Deidara was left in the room, contemplating. "What if I try to 'appreciate' Sasori-danna's art even just for a day, un?" He crossed his arms, and then placed his right hand under his chin. "A day is not bad, un…"

* * *

Sasori, who was quietly sitting on top of Hiruko, was in an open space in the woods. Different thoughts were ghosting into his head.

_Since that Deidara went into my life, I had never been peaceful. He's such a pest. Bitch._ He jumped off Hiruko and lay on the soft lush grass, placing his hands behind his head. There was one thing that bothers him the most. _Where could I find the robot? When shall I kill him?_

To refresh his mind from all the thoughts in his mind, he closed his eyes for a minute. However, there were some echoes that were playing in his ears.

_I shall find wherever he is_

_I shall kill him whoever he is…_

When his eyes opened, he expected to see the clear blue sky. Unfortunately, he saw a face with radiant azure eyes and blond hair.

"W-what are you doing here, brat?! I need some privacy. Go away!" The tips of their noses were nearly touching, and Sasori rolled to his right to avoid it. "What do you want again?!" He asked in sarcasm.

Deidara crawled beside Sasori, "Sasori-danna, I've realized that your art is so beautiful that I admire it so much, un."

Sasori examined Deidara's face and checked the flowing of his chakra. It was really Deidara. He smirked, "What happened to you, Dei Dei?"

_Dei Dei?! Sasori-danna called me Dei Dei?! _Deidara thought, his happiness arouse at that moment.

Sasori cleared his throat. "I mean brat."

Deidara's joy was stripped off his face. He was busted, and changed the topic to hide his emotion. "Oh well, I do admire you, Danna, un."

"Shut up. Tell what you want and go away." Sasori replied coldly.

"I hope we'll be friends and appreciate one's art because I have a feeling that the other members gets angry because of our boisterous arguments, un."

"Don't mind them, Deidara."

"No, Danna! I really want to make friends with you." Deidara pleaded. "Please, un?"

"Nonesense. Go back—"

Deidara suddenly grabbed Sasori's wrist and headed to the big clay bird he had made. "I'll let you appreciate my art, and make friends with you, Sasori-danna, un." Sasori hesitated and pulled back. Deidara tightened the grasp of his hand, but Sasori gave more strength to pull back. Suddenly, he felt something under his buttocks. It was Deidara's hand positioned to carry him in a bridal style.

"What are you doing brat?! Let me down!" he persisted, thumping Deidara's chest.

"This will be fun, Danna, un."

Deidara and Sasori were on the bird. Sasori knew he couldn't do anything because the bird was already many meters above the ground. "Sasori-danna, sit down, un." Deidara warned. Sasori did as he was told, and sat behind Deidara.

"Brat, do not make this a bumpy ride, or else, I will kill you." Sasori sighed, thinking that it was hopeless to get down and feel the grass.

"Just hold tight on me, Danna." Deidara said. "You might fall if you don't obey, un." Sasori obeyed promptly. His arms crawled around Deidara's waist, and held it so tight. Deidara felt the firmness of Sasori's hold (or embrace?) and looked at his hands. "Your hands are so beautiful, Sasori-danna. Un."

"Shut up, brat."

"Is my danna afraid of heights, un?" Deidara asked, feeling so happy at that point where Sasori seems to be a traumatized little boy, and no longer his grumpy superior.

Sasori blushed and retorted, "No I'm not! Who told you I was scared?!" Deidara looked at Sasori, who was flustered by their position. Sasori flushed when Deidara stared at him, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Deidara grinned. "Do not deny, Sasori-danna. You are scared because of your very tight grasp, un."

Sasori had no choice but to tell the truth just to stop Deidara from looking at him directly. "Yes, I'm a _bit_ scared, so you would better put me down than being killed."

"There's nothing to worry about, danna, as long as I am here by your side, un."

The bird smoothly glided in the air. Deidara's hair was blown by the wind that made it prick Sasori's eyes. He tore a small part of his sleeve and gathered Deidara's hair in his hand. He tied the strands altogether to form a ponytail. Deidara, who was so surprised of his danna's actions, lightly blushed and smiled.

"Brat," Sasori's face reddened. "What shampoo do you use?" He asked, smelling the fragrant scent of Deidara's hair, and also felt the softness. "Nah! Don't mind it!"

"Oh, I use 'Bodi', Sasori-danna. Un." Deidara turned to look at Sasori's red hair, "Your hair is beautiful, un."

"Whatever… I do not shampoo my hair, brat."

"Why not, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked, his head was controlling itself near Sasori's hair to smell it.

"Stop it, Deidara!"

After a few hours…

The orange sun was setting, and the big clay bird was just floating in the air. "Sasori-danna, was it a fun ride, un?"

Sasori scorned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It was boring, brat. Is that the best you can show? Sorry to tell, but it was lame."

Deidara gazed on Sasori's cute childish expression. The orange sun was reflecting on Sasori's maroon eyes, and Deidara loved it greatly. He had never noticed other's eyes because all were simple unlike Sasori's eyes, which he thought was filled with brightness, mystery and love.

Sasori noticed Deidara. "What are you looking at, Deidara?"

"I had never thought you had such beautiful eyes, Sasori-danna, un."

Sasori stood up, still shaky, cautious that the bird might jerk and let him fall. However, he was serious face turned cold. "These eyes are covered with darkness. It sees nothing but death… only death."

Deidara did not understand his danna's words. Yet, he tried to smile in an oh-I-get-it manner. "Okay, un."

"We need to go back, Deidara. They might be waiting."

"Wait? No, they will not wait, Sasori-danna. Let's stay here for more minutes, un."

"Shut up! We need to go back."

Deidara sighed. "Hai!"

* * *

When they landed back on the grassland, Sasori went inside Hiruko. Deidara watched him as he controlled the puppet, "Sasori-danna, I wish I could get inside that puppet some time, un."

Sasori, now with a deep husky voice, said, "Never will I let you in my masterpiece." He turned back. "I still don't appreciate your art, Deidara. I did not even enjoy the flight." he said coldly, as if he really didn't enjoy. But inside, he was somewhat pleased. He just could not admit it.

_As expected, un._ Deidara thought.

* * *

Deidara was inside the bathroom when he noticed smoke coming from his trunk. The red lights in his robot eyes were making blinks. His head turned around and his body was immobile.

_You are the only robot left_

_Destroy the puppet heir_

_Your immortality he will end _

_Robot, beware._

He remembered his mission to kill a puppet. Until now, he has no idea where to find him, and who he is. All he knows is that he should kill him to save his own life.

_Your life he will destroy_

_His life you should destroy._

**A/N: Man, it took me years before I could finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed :D **

**Review?? **


	3. Chapter 3: Sasori's Experiment

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hey, this is chapter 3. I hope you would like it… Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Sasori's Experiment

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met my new partner many weeks ago. He was tall and blonde, with a slender body and had weird mouths in both of his hands. He has this straight hair strands which fall on his shoulders like golden threads (Oh, WTF…why do I keep on noticing those kind of things?!)This doesn't mean I'm gay, but I think he's kind of appealing; a thumb up for that. But, I hate him at the same time. You know when someone just surprises you with loud noises and spends the rest of the day talking and ranting and forcing you to believe something you think is against you own belief? Shit. And, that brat even complained about the pee on his bed! What the heck._

_Sasori _

The puppet master wrote those words in his diary while Deidara was outside the room, exploding his clay birds. It was Sasori's first entry in that small blue booklet, with a cheap lock that could be easily broken.

His feelings were bothering him. He was also bored. After a while, he decided to conduct an experiment. What would Deidara feel if ever he finds out someone likes him? How would he react?

Sasori started doing his plan…

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

"Zetsu?"

"Yes, Sasori-san? What do you want from me?" Zetsu asked, chewing human meat in his mouth which left a red stain on the side of his mouth.

"I'll ask you something. Give me an honest answer—"

Zetsu broke into Sasori's words before he could finish what was saying. "I'm busy. Go ask the others."

* * *

"Kisame?"

"Itachi?"

"Kakuzu?"

He asked almost everyone but they all seemed busy doing personal things. He grew impatient as before, and had no choice but to ask the little man sitting on one corner of the room, playing with the shadows on the wall made by his fingers.

"Tobi?"

"Look at the cool dog!"

"Yeah… A cool dog…" Sasori forced to smile, knowing that Tobi would be more honest in answering his questions if he sees cheerful faces. "Anyway, answer my question."

Tobi rested his hands on the sides of his body, "What is it, Sasori-san?"

The redhead bit his lip. He trembled a bit as he spoke, "If you were to give a present to a special someone, what is it?"

He knew Tobi is innocent and kind of undependable, but he actually doesn't have any knowledge about those presents stuff and all those. Well, there's bad that would happen when he depends on Tobi just for once.

"Tobi loves presents! He would give chocolates!"

Sasori was troubled. How could he have some chocolates? He knew this talk is going to be useless. When he was about to turn around, Tobi said suddenly, "But Tobi would also give something unique, like yummy cookies!"

"What else?" Sasori stared at him with interest.

"Love letters are sweet!"

"Yes?!"

Tobi placed his fingers under his chin, feeling like a genius in giving away love tips, "But a kiss would turn everything yummier than cookies, and sweeter than letters. Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

Sasori went back into his room and finished a short, sweet letter; before he could do that, there were numerous balls of crumpled paper which he kept under his bed. He also baked butter cookies (the ingredients were got from their cupboard full of food) using his flamethrower. Although he had adjusted it to the lowest fire, his cookies were still burnt.

_I have no time. Deidara will come sooner or later. _He placed the burnt cookies in a lovely box and tied it with a yellow ribbon. He slipped the letter inside a scented light-blue envelope, and then he placed the presents outside the room.

* * *

"Sasori-danna, I'm back, un." Deidara sang, walking toward the room. He saw the present and took it, and read the back of the envelope which read: _For Deidara._

The excited blonde hurriedly pushed the door and dived on his bed. There was a mark of happiness in his face while Sasori stood in silence and alertness, "What is it, Deidara?"

"It is a box with a letter, un." He opened the letter, reading the sentences aloud:

_Dearest Cutie Patootie, _

_I baked some cookies for you (hope you'll like it even if they look like brownies). Anyway, I want to tell you something. I love you, Deidara. Sorry, I couldn't tell you face to face who I really am because of my fear that you would just laugh at me. I just want to let you know that somebody cares for you from a distance. _

_Your secret admirer,_

_Cutie Pie_

"Danna, do you know who gave this, un?" Deidara folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He was slightly blushing.

"Someone knocked at the door, and when I opened it, there was no one. The only thing I saw was those things and I knew they're for you so I left it."

"I see…" Deidara untied the yellow ribbon, his chest pounding in excitement. Sasori stared at him attentively.

The box was opened. Deidara looked disappointed although Sasori read his mind. "Taste it, Dei Dei. I think it's good." He got a burnt cookie and bit a small part. There he realized that no one would dare to eat that cookie.

"Well, the taste is horrible, isn't it?" Deidara asked, chewing a tiny amount. "Whoever this person is, I'm telling you, he's such a coward little jerk, un. If he wants to impress me, he shouldn't give me these foul-smelling-dreadfully-tasting cookies!!

And the handwriting is not that good, un."

Sasori had pinkish cheeks. "Stop complaining, brat! At least he did his best to let you know."

"Did his best? That's so lame, un."

"Don't be so arrogant, Deidara. What if…it was leader-sama who gave that?"

"He'd never do that, un."

"So stop your petty complaints—now." Sasori was starting to get frustrated.

"What a lame secret admirer, un."

"Stop, Deidara."

"So pathetic, un."

"I said _stop_ it, Deidara."

"Why do you care so much for my admirer—"

Deidara's words were cut when Sasori suddenly crushed his lips against his. He grasped Deidara's waist so tight that the surprised Iwa ninja couldn't figure out how to react. The kiss lasted for so long.

Sasori's hands then climbed up Deidara's head and slightly glided his fingers between the strands. The kiss was just cut when someone knocked at the door.

"Tobi cannot sleep, Deidara-sempai. He needs your lullaby."

Deidara released from their joint lips._ Oh, you stupid Tobi! Look what you've done! You've just ruined the show, un!_

"You there, Deidara-sempai?"

"Oh shut up, Tobi! Go to sleep, un!"

"Aw man!" Tobi left.

There was total silence in the room. Sasori blushed terribly, feeling so embarrassed. He felt so stupid. Of course, there were other ways to shut the mouth of Deidara, but why did he thought of that way so fast?

Deidara also couldn't start a conversation. He doesn't know where to start.

"Deidara, I'm sorry about that." Sasori said; his eyes couldn't meet Deidara's.

"It's okay Danna, un." Deidara forced a smile although he wanted more.

"Do not think I was the one who sent for the letter; you were just too noisy that made me perform unexpected movements."

"Yes, Danna." Deidara said silently_. But I wish it was longer, even for some few more seconds, un._

* * *

**A/N: I tried to update faster this time because we'll be having a practice for our school project on the weekend. I hoped you had fun reading this chappie! I thought it was cute when Sasori called Deidara his "Cutie Patootie"…**

**Review please! I need your support, guys! Thanks XD**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Deidara's Experiment

**A/N: Sup, people! I know Sasori was OOC last chapter. Sorry, but I really made him like that. Not **_**completely**_** OOC, but… sort of a bit OOC. Don't worry, he'll still be the Sasori we know (I hope). I'll try my best to make him not OOC in this story. **

**This is the next chapter. I am not able to update faster because this week is hell week for me and my classmates! A lot of things to do! Next week is the exam week. OMG please help me, Jesus Christ! I don't wanna fail! T.T **

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Deidara's Experiment

* * *

One day, Deidara had a plan because of his curiousness about Sasori's kiss. He went inside the bathroom, opened his trunk, and adjusted some wires to produce some heat. When he heard Sasori's footsteps outside, he rushed into his bed and buried himself inside the blanket.

"What are you doing, Deidara? Don't you remember we have a meeting today?"

"Danna, I'm feeling sick, un." He curled his body, pretending he's feeling cold. "Please tell them I cannot make it."

"I'll attend there alone. Just take a rest."

"Yes, danna. Thanks, un." He smiled at Sasori, who was outside Hiruko. Once the redhead arrived outside the room he forced to cough terribly.

* * *

"We lack one member." Pain said.

"It is Deidara. He's not feeling well today, so excuse him."

"Deidara-sempai is sick? Tobi needs to take care of him!" Tobi shouted while running toward the door.

"Don't, Tobi! Your sempai's trying to rest." Sasori said, and then looked at the other members. Can I ask you something?" He looked at his feet to hide his face. "How can I make Deidara feel better?"

* * *

Sasori headed quickly in their room to see the condition of his partner. "You okay?"

"My head aches. I'm starving, un." Deidara placed his hand on his forehead "And I'm so _hot._"

"Let me see." Sasori sat at the edge of the bed and reached out for Deidara's forehead. "You really are sick. What do you want to eat?"

"Soup." Deidara coughed. "Danna, do you _even_ know how to cook, un?" he insulted.

Sasori blushed, "I really don't know how to cook. This will be my first time to do this kind of thing so good luck to _you_ when you eat." He smirked as he walked to the stove. "Just tell me what to do."

"First you slice the vegetables, un."

Sasori did as he was told. He sliced pepper, carrots, and many other vegetables. But, it took him for an hour to finish it.

* * *

**_After 4 hours…_**

* * *

"At last! That was a very long preparation, un." Deidara said, feeling excited to taste his Danna's soup. "Can you feed me, danna?"

_It is my pleasure_. "You're feeling lucky today, huh?"

"Please, un?"

_I would love to_. "No way."

"Please?"

"Naaah alright…"

"It's delicious, danna. I love it!"

"Really? Here's another spoon; open your mouth."

After eating, Deidara took a rest. Sasori got an ice bag and placed it over the blonde's forehead. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes, danna. Thanks for taking care of me."

Sasori blushed, but he tried to hide it. "Go to sleep, brat."

After a few minutes, Deidara pretended to be deep asleep. He heard his danna's movements behind him, and then felt that the lights were turned off. Sasori sat near Deidara's legs he leaned carefully; after some time, their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Deidara was blushing.

_Sasori-danna, what are you doing, un?_

_Sasori, will you really kiss him? What if he sees you?_

_Deidara, wake up, un! He'll kiss you—_

When Sasori's lips touched Deidara's lips, he decided pull back.

_Not now, Sasori. This is not the right time._

He stood and lit a candle. His fingers went over Deidara's face and brushed off his bangs, allowing him to see his whole peaceful face. _You're so beautiful, Deidara—you explain what art is._

_Why didn't he kiss me, un?_

_What an idiot you are, Sasori!_

* * *

The next morning, Deidara's fever "vanished". But still, he had unsteady walks so Sasori needed to accompany him anywhere he goes. One time, when Sasori wasn't there, he went to the sink to wash his face. He slipped but, surprisingly, Sasori was there and caught him. They were holding each other's hands. "Thanks, danna."

"Deidara, don't ever do that again…You're making me, you know…worried." Sasori was obviously shy. "You should call me first before doing anything." he murmured but Deidara could clearly hear his words.

"I'm sorry, un."

"Alright. Go to your bed—_now_." Sasori commanded in a parental way.

Deidara sat on his bed, "Can you please tie my hair, danna?"

"You can tie it by yourself, brat."

"Please, Sasori-danna. I can't stretch my arms that good, un." He blushed.

Sasori sat beside Deidara, asking him to turn his back. He gathered some blonde hair strands in his hands and tied them altogether.

_Beautiful._ "Here, I'm done."

"Thanks." he placed his hand over Sasori's red hair and stroked it, "Your hair is _beautiful_, un."

* * *

_Based on my observation, I think Sasori-danna likes me. He just couldn't tell it. He was the one who gave me the burnt cookies and the love letter in which he called me his "Cutie Patootie" and he's the "Cutie Pie". It was funny because I wonder where he got that style. What a shy little boy, un. When will he tell me his hidden feelings? I think I'll just have to wait. _

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I mean, did you like this chapter? Tell me, please! And please give me advices how to answer the exam and I'll try to implement them. Thank you! **

**--SS66--**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

**A/N: The next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Mission

* * *

One day, Sasori and Deidara were called for a mission. They were inside a dark room with their leader. "Your first mission as partners is to find Orochimaru and teach him his lesson for betraying our organization."

Deidara smirked, "This mission is so simple for a whiz kid like me, un."

Sasori glared at Deidara through Hiruko's eyes, "Don't be an arrogant brat. It sucks."

"Sasori-danna, I will show you what I mean by true art, un." Deidara winked, his hands trembling in excitement.

"Zetsu found Orochimaru's current hideout, near the Kuraii Falls." Pain clarified. He faced Sasori, "You can do whatever you like, since you were his partner. I'll be expecting a good outcome after three days."

"Hai."

* * *

The two Akatsuki members found the Kuraii Falls. It was one part of the forest, which has a very high peak. Deidara used his telescope in his left robot eye to find the Orochimaru's hideout. While moving his head from left to right, he saw something, and zoomed his eyes. Far away, there was a small headquarters that seemed to have a bigger interior that was hidden. It was the hideout indeed.

They hid behind the thick bushes to get closer to the hideout. "Sasori-danna, is this the hideout?" Deidara asked. "If it is, let's wait no more and smash them altogether, un!"

Sasori's temper was rising again. He controlled Hiruko's metal tail and positioned it close to Deidara's neck. "If you don't shut up your mouth you brat, I will kill you in no time." Sasori glimpsed at the hideout. There were one, two, three guards outside. _Orochimaru set guards to be extra careful. He's getting ready if ever Akatsuki would attack him._ _A wise decision. That's what I expected from him…_

Deidara, who could now move his joints, stared at his danna who was not aware that he could escape. This was the first time Sasori isn't paying attention to his victim.

"Sasori-danna, I'll kill those men so that we could enter the place. Leader-sama had only given us three days to complete this mission and I can't wait to show you what I've got, un." The blonde popped out of the bush and faced the guards.

"No, Deidara!" Sasori shouted. _If we attack without planning our actions, we could fail. Orochimaru is not an easy opponent._

"Sasori-danna, I will show you the beauty of my art, un!" Deidara shouted, throwing some explosive clay on each of the guards. There were smoke detectors scattered all over the place, wherein it activates all the other traps when it senses smoke.

Numerous kunais faced Sasori and Deidara. The puppet master didn't have a hard time blocking those because of his metal tail, while Deidara dodged all those. "Idiot! Look what you've just—

While Sasori was paying attention to Deidara, Orochimaru came out and captured him in his jutsu. Sasori could not move his entire body, causing Hiruko to stop blocking the kunais.

"Sasori-danna!"

"Go, brat! Don't mind me, I'll be fine!"

"B-but—

"Go!" Sasori insisted.

The Iwa nin disappeared within the thin clouds. He went to a far place where no one could follow him. "What have I done?!" he blamed himself, punching a tree. "I need to bring Sasori-danna back. He is mine, and no one could hurt him! Un."

Meanwhile, Sasori was brought inside Orochimaru's hideout. He was taken outside Hiruko, and half of his body was still numb. He was locked inside a circle-shaped room with many pillars at the side, which were stuck with torches that colored the room orange. His wrists were chained in the pillar at the middle of the room.

"I knew you have prepared, Orochimaru." Sasori smirked. "You're the same as before, wise and always ready."

Orochimaru stood in front of Sasori and laughed. "It has been a long time, Sasori-san." He slid his hand on Sasori's neck. "I missed you so much, my cute little partner."

Sasori glared at him, "Do not talk to me as if I am your little brother."

Orochimaru smiled, "You haven't changed…still impatient as before." He rested his had on Sasori's left shoulder. "I know you planned to kill me; don't deny."

"You are right." Sasori attempted to free his arms, exerting much power that made his wooden wrist crack. "If this chain was just removed from my wrists, I would kill you right away." Sasori made a fiery glare at his former partner, making his teeth clench in exasperation.

"Here is the key." Orochimaru showed Sasori the key, and then slid it inside his shirt. "But it is not that easy to get it."

Sasori scowled, "If you want me, do not bother anyone else."

Orochimaru knew it was Deidara Sasori was talking about. "Why are you so overprotective of that blonde, Sasori-san? Do you have a relationship with that idiot?" He mocked.

Sasori was surprised with Orochimaru's bare words. He knew he wasn't feeling anything for Deidara, but there was something that bothers him that he couldn't comprehend. "Just don't hurt him or else, I will finish your life." He pulled his wrists again, trying to free from those heavy, rusty chains.

"Sasori-san, you couldn't escape." Orochimaru grinned. "What if I strike your precious talisman and torture you, my dear puppet master?" He punched Sasori's talisman very hard, that blood slowly dripped from Sasori's mouth.

"I feel no pain, Orochimaru. You're wasting your time."

"If you say the word "please" to me, I will not kill that blonde. So, are you going to beg for my conscience?"

Sasori did not want to beg, but it didn't matter since Deidara's life matters the most this time. _I hate you brat, but your life is significant for Akatsuki and for… m—_

Sasori's words were cut when Orochimaru turned around. He was leaving. "If you don't beg, I'll go outside and find that blonde—

"_Please_, Orochimaru." Sasori pleaded; his hair was covering his eyes that showed his seriousness. "Please don't kill Deidara. I beg you."

Orochimaru turned back and lifted Sasori's chin. "You will sacrifice everything just for him? You're a bitch, Sasori-san. Why did you do that?"

Sasori's eyes rolled down, his words were shivering in his throat, "It's because…"

"Tell me now!"

"… I love… I care for him! He is very special to me—to us— and I do not know exactly the reason why I'm feeling this. He's special and unique from all the other people around."

Orochimaru suddenly became amused and interested, "You what? You love him?"

Sasori trembled, blaming himself in not being careful with his words, "It's just that… Yes. I do love him."

At that moment, Kabuto entered the room. "Master Orochimaru, the chemicals are boiling and it's time to seal it."

He loosened his grasp. "Sasori-san, we're not done yet." He said. "I will ask you questions, and you give me answers."

The puppet master tilted his head knowing that he couldn't do anything to get out of the room. _I hope you're safe, Deidara. Good you weren't here._

* * *

Deidara was so worried about Sasori, guilty about the failing of their mission, and most of all, the risk of Sasori's life. But was it late? He jumped off the tree he was sitting on and tightened the hold of his ponytail. The sunlight was nearly vanishing, being replaced by slight darkness with the cool winds from the east. His cheek was aching because of a deep cut made by one of the kunais he had combated earlier. It was hurting as if some acid was burning his metal.

He tried to rinse it with water many times, but it seemed the pain was going back. Well, for now, it doesn't care as long as he saves his danna immediately. "I have to avoid battle and find Sasori-danna in secret, un." He made a huge bird that looked exactly like the one he and Sasori rode before.

The bird flew up high, together with the little birds. Deidara sat on the soft white clay, disturbed by the thoughts about his danna. He knew Sasori would scold him when he sees him, but he decided to bear all those hurting words just to remind him not to put his danna's life in danger. _A cold person like Sasori-danna is impossible to worry about me, although he doesn't have an idea where am I now._

It was painful for Deidara to hear the dreadful words of Sasori but he will bear it to avoid conflicts with Sasori again. He never wanted to go farther away from his danna, and wished they could be together. These thoughts had cleared to Deidara about his feelings. Yes, he wanted his danna by his side. It wasn't love yet, but it was care that filled his mind.

* * *

Once he arrived at the back of the hideout, Deidara looked around and saw no guards or any traps ready. It was his chance to go quietly inside.

When he entered, he noticed that there was no one walking around. He continued walking and when he turned left, numerous doors met him.

"Where in these doors could Sasori-danna be, un?" He peeped in each of the doors and found no redhead. After looking at every door, he saw a big one at one side of the hideout. It was tall and mysterious. "This is it." he said, making an inward victory dance.

When Deidara opened the door, he first noticed numerous huge pillars, and then saw the most beautiful pillar at the center on the big room. When his eyes slowly looked down, he saw Sasori, chained and looked weak. Deidara went inside quickly and ran towards Sasori. As he gets closer to the redhead, he saw Sasori's emotionless face. "Sasori-danna?"

Sasori was awakened from his deep worries. His eyes moved gradually and stared at Deidara's happy eyes.

"Brat, why did you come?!" He shouted shrilly, making a mad look. Deidara wasn't surprised about this. He knew his danna will scold him for making a reckless move earlier.

Sasori continued speaking harshly, "Go away, stupid brat! In some time, Orochimaru will arrive and if he sees you, you'll die!"

_He cares?_ A smile was then made by Deidara's lips. "Sasori-danna, I came back to save you and to thrash that snake guy down, alright? Just watch me battle with him and be a good boy, un." He tapped Sasori's head, giving a silly smile.

"You don't know what you're saying, Deidara." Sasori made a deep sigh.

"We can fight Orochimaru together, Sasori-danna, un."

Deidara's words struck Sasori's ears that moment. He unconsciously smiled. _Together._

**A/N: I would like to thank those who reviewed in the past chapters. Thank you very much. Again, I'm asking for your feedbacks. Please do tell and I will completely appreciate it. **

**Review please!! **


	6. Chapter 6: Protective

**A/N: Lol… well, something crazy and embarrassing happened to me today. I HATE YOU PEOPLE WHO LAUGHED WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED IN THE SIDEWALK! Yes, you were not laughing, but I could see the laughs in your stupid faces! WTF… I made a show there, and that time, there were many cars and it was traffic! WTF. T.T**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Protective

* * *

"My, my, what do we have here?" Orochimaru said, clapping his hands. "I knew you would come, my cutie blonde." He stopped walking once he was close enough to Sasori and Deidara.

"You damn ugly snake! I will make your head explode, un!" Deidara slid his hands inside the big bags of clay. He molded it into small clay birds and threw it against Orochimaru.

"Kats!"

_Bang!_

A loud noise came from the bid room. This noisy explosion gave very thick smoke. Deidara was focusing at the dark smoke, seeing if he had made a successful attack. The smoke almost faded, but there was no figure that appeared. "He is dead, Sasori-danna. I told you my art is a—

Deidara's words were cut when he heard a mysterious laugh within the smoke. "What a lame attack."

"You're alive?!" Deidara sneered. "I know this will be an interesting fight. Honestly, my attack earlier was just to test how attentive you are, un."

"Brat! You really are stupid, aren't you?" Sasori snorted for he was trying his best to force Deidara not to start a battle. "If you want to die, Deidara, let me kill you myself, but not that man!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasori, "Sasori-san, why are you so overacting when the blonde's there?" He teased and then faced Deidara, "Blonde, what would you do if, for example, you danna has secret feelings for you?"

"You don't care, un." Deidara retorted. "But…"

Sasori glared at Orochimaru, "If your mouth slips, you know what will happen."

Deidara looked confused, "What are you guys talking about? Sasoi-danna, tell me what is it, un."

Orochimaru smiled, "You really want to know, Deidara?" He made his last glimpse to Sasori, who was making glares that are trying to communicate. But, he refused to obey, "Just answer my question first, and then I'll tell you."

The Iwas ninja contemplated, "I know it is very impossible for Sasori-danna to like a stupid idiot like me, so it's unpredictable now, un."

"I think you have a special connection. I can see it in Sasori's eyes."

Deidara looked at Sasori. "Danna?"

"Do not listen to him, Deidara."

"But…"

"If you believe in your Danna, obey him."

"Hai."

Deidara started to fume. He attacked Orochimaru without planning what his moves will be. Usually, he plans before he moves, but these days, he was different. He wanted to show Sasori how strong he is. How much he cared.

Sasori was watching the two ninjas battle in front of him. "Stupid brat, I told you not to fight."

After a few hours, Deidara was obviously out of chakra. He was exhausted, and his clay was almost consumed. Sasori kept on pulling his arms to free himself. Suddenly, he thought of something; he broke his wrists and let it fall on the ground. After he escaped, he picked up his hands and reattached them to his arms.

Sasori fought Orochimaru and also had a hard time battling his former partner. However, he used almost all of his puppets so he was able to injure him terribly.

* * *

Orochimaru was lying on the floor when Sasori walked toward him. Deidara was resting his back against a broken pillar, eyes half closed.

As Sasori leaned and put his mouth near Orochimaru's ear, his broken joints were making squeaking sounds.

He whispered softly but Orochimaru could hear every single word very clearly.

"Do not ever mess up with Deidara again or else, you will have to face my stupid ass."

* * *

On their way going outside the hideout, Sasori and Deidara noticed there was no one inside. "They left their master because they were scaredy cats, un." Deidara smirked. "They should learn that they shouldn't leave their master even in the most difficult times, un."

Sasori stared at Deidara's back through Hiruko's eyes. _If you were in the same place, will you ever leave me?_

* * *

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted, making a silly victory dance. "Tobi wants to be a medic so that he could heal Deidara-sempai and friends," He said while pulling out the brain from the head of the person he was dissecting. "Tobi also wants to be like Sasori-san."

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi wants to be like Sasori-san because he is cool. And, Tobi loves dissecting! Tobi loves dissecting!" He shouted repeatedly, like a little boy who had gotten a lollipop.

"When Sasori-san arrives and sees this terrible mess, Tobi will surely die." Zetsu said, feeling happy of the phrase, "Tobi will surely die", and at the same time, feeling so sorry.

"What if Sasori-san sees us?" Kisame asked again, watching the very busy Tobi.

All of the Akatsuki members were there inside Sasori's dissecting room. It was locked before Sasori had left the hideout, but how come these members were able to get inside?

"That fucking Tobi went inside first. I saw it…Cross my heart…Even if I die." Hidan blamed.

"We need to straighten this mess before Sasori-san arrives or else we are all dead." stated Kakuzu, counting bills in his hands.

"Tobi wants to know who got inside first." Tobi said as he recalled how detectives usually solve crimes. "Tobi wants to be a detective someday!"

"What the heck are you, Tobi?! Don't you see? We are in _danger_!" Kisame explained to the innocent Tobi.

Zetsu tried to help Tobi, "Usually, suspects are the ones who just look at what is happening and just being silent."

Tobi walked to Konan, Pain, and Kakuzu. They all said no. His last target was the calm Uchiha, who was standing in the corner since he entered the room. "Tobi declares Uchiha Itachi is the prime suspect!"

"Hn."

"Is it you, Itachi-kun?" Kisame asked.

"No."

"Liar!" shouted Tobi.

"Shut your mouth or I'll kill you in a second." Itachi warned, activating his mangekyou sharingan.

"Stop, Itachi." Pain ordered. "There will be no good effect killing Tobi. All we need to do is to clean this room and put the things back to place. Sasori will notice it quickly if there is something different."

The others sighed, "Hai!"

"I have to go for some other more important things so I'll leave that job to all of you." Pain stated while he disappeared in the thick clouds.

"Leader-sama is so unfair!" complained Kisame. "He always say he has some work to do just to avoid from all these cleaning work."

"Don't worry, Kisame-san. Tobi the good boy will be your lawyer!"

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were walking in the woods. It was indeed a difficult fight for them. Deidara was not feeling well and but his internal mechanisms had a little damage. He lost his chakra and he did not think he could make it to their hideout.

"Sasori-danna, I think we have to rest for a while here in the woods, un." Deidara sat on the ground. "I couldn't walk anymore and I think it's going to rain, un."

Sasori was standing beside the tired Deidara. "I told you it was difficult to battle with Orochimaru. Look at yourself…"

Deidara smirked, "Difficult? Nah! He was a lame enemy, un."

"You don't care what others feel for you, dumbass. You don't mind when others care about you." Sasori retorted.

"Who cares, un?"

"_I_ care."

Deidara's eyes widened when he heard his Danna's words. They were like melodies in his ears. "Say it again, Danna. I didn't hear, un."

"Shut up. I already said it, Brat." Sasori replied, blushing.

The sky suddenly shed tears. Sasori was dry, for he was inside Hiruko; Deidara was completely wet and chilling.

"Brat," Sasori stared at Deidara, "Didn't you tell me before you wanted to get inside Hiruko?"

"Yes, danna." Deidara replied as he curled his body in the coldness. "Hey, are you just going to stand there and watch me, un?"

"I am _waiting_ for you to get inside this puppet. If you don't move, I will leave you here."

"Really? I can get inside that doll, un?"

Sasori was again, frustrated because of the word "doll". He was about to scold but when he saw Deidara's happy face he chose not to continue it. "The rain will not stop for you." he said seriously as he opened the big mask on Hiruko's back. Deidara entered the _very_ small room and found Sasori inside.

"Stay here with me, Brat."

* * *

**A/N: UURRGH! I thought it was corny when they battled with Orochimaru because that part was told very fast! But nonetheless, I'm sure it was sweet during the last part! . OMG! Sasori is so sweet but too shy. **

"**Do not ever mess up with Deidara again or else, you will have to face my stupid ass."**

**Review please??**


	7. Chapter 7: Fleeting Moment

**A/N: Happy Halloween!!! This is the next chappie. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Fleeting Moment

* * *

The whole forest was covered with wetness; it was flooded with tears from above. There were piercing lightings and thunders that went flashing about the dark sky. But inside Hiruko, there lies a peaceful atmosphere…

"Sasori-danna, it is creepy here inside, un." Deidara thought, sliding his hands on the wooden walls. He hasn't entered such a horrible small space before, and he was not used to it. Inside Hiruko was so small that he could barely move his legs. "Why didn't you make this bigger, un?"

Sasori again had a furrowed brow, which shows his terrible frustration. "If you're done complaining, you may go out."

"No danna! Please let me stay or I'll get sick there outside, un." Deidara begged. "Please?"

"Just shut up!"

Sasori suddenly felt a light stroke on his cheek. "What are you doing, brat?!" It was Deidara's hand, gently stoking his cheeks. Sasori was angry and at the same time but he blushed faintly.

Deidara noticed the pinking glow in his cheeks and giggled, "Why do you blush, Danna?" Sasori's throat was full of awful words that were trying to get out, but he managed to control it and let them flow down to his body. He made a tight grasp on Deidara's wrist, throwing his arms away from his face. "If you dare do that again, I will be forced to kill you secretly and make you one of my puppets!" He leaned against the firm wall and closed his eyes.

Sasori wasn't aware of Deidara, silently drawing his face near his. He cracked an eye open while Deidara rapidly went back in his normal position. "Go to sleep."

Deidara planned to tease his Sasori again, "I would rather stare at your angelic face than sleeping, un."

"Idiotic."

The irritated puppet master closed his eyes one more time. Again, Deidara stared at Saosri's face, focusing on every detail he sees. There were no blemishes, his nose was shiny and smooth, and he loved it so much.

_This brat is staring at my face. _He quickly opened both of his eyes, making Deidara panic. "Will you stop making mischievous stares at me?!"

Sasori decided to go out of Hiruko to avoid that brat. But before he could move, Deidara's arms were stuck around his body. Deidara pulled him down, "Please do not leave me, Sasori-danna, un." he pleaded. "If you do, I will cry and shout until the world hears you have left me, un!"

Sasori smirked, "You are overacting. I don't care it you shout to death or until your throat bleeds, and most of all, I do not care if the _world_ hears that I have left you."

Sasori attempted to stand, but Deidara pulled even harder, causing the redhead to lose his balance. He fell on top of Deidara, and accidentally kissed him.

* * *

"What could they be doing right now?" Kisame asked, mopping the bloody floor.

"Fuckin' each other." Hidan replied with a dark grin. Everyone, who was very busy in cleaning Sasori's dissecting room, looked at him in surprise.

"I wish you're right." Kisame replied. "That pair is interesting, and I look forward to the next happening to both of them."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi chirped, running about. "Will Hidan-san tell Tobi what is 'Fuckin each other' mean?"

"You'd better not ask, Tobi." Kisame glared. "But… It has something to do with Sasori's feelings in his diary."

Tobi scratched his head which gave made him look more innocent. "Tobi is a good boy?"

* * *

Sasori removed his lips that were stuck with Deidara's. "Look what you've done, idiot!"

Deidara moaned, "Please don't leave me, Sasori-danna, un!" Tears fell from his watery eyes as he embraced Sasori one more time. "Nah, alright…"

_You are such a good actor, Dei Dei..._

He let go of his embrace, looking at Sasori seriously. Sasori looked at him in curiousness. He knew Deidara has something very important to say. "Sasori-danna, have you experienced to love, un?"

Of course, the redhead was annoyed. But when he saw Deidara's eager eyes, he quickly recalled his past when he was in Sunagakure.

* * *

"_Sasori, your girlfriend is here, and she brought you some food." Chiyo said, washing the dishes in the kitchen. When Sasori heard the note "girlfriend", he went inside the kitchen and scowled, "She is not my girlfriend, granny. And I don't plan to have any." _

"_But she likes you." Chiyo uttered. "Why don't you give her a chance? You know you have a lot of fangirls, that when you step out of this house, they always come running and battling for you. And not even one of them had courage to visit you here."_

_Sasori scorned as he walked to the door. "I told you I do not love anyone, Chiyo-obasan." _

* * *

"No I haven't." Sasori replied, seeing the little curving of Deidara's lips that was sort of a smile.

"So it means you are a virgin, un?" Deidara asked in delight.

Sasori blushed. "Stop asking rubbish, brat!"

"I am a virgin, Sasori-danna, un." Deidara replied, as if he was inviting Sasori to 'touch his body'.

"I don't plan to take away my virginity!" Sasori retorted. "I know what you're thinking right now, Deidara."

The blonde sighed in despair, "Then what is your taste, Danna?"

"Taste in what?"

"Taste in choosing someone to love, un."

Sasori was reading Deidara's mind._ I know what you're thinking, idiot…_

_Damn! I think Sasori-danna knows what I am thinking, un. _Deidara thought.

_This is bad. This brat knows that I know what he was thinking… _

Sasori frowned at Deidara and said coldly, "I like serious people, and not idiots like you. I hate the ones with _long_ hair because it sucks." he smirked, "Why do you look so affected?'

Deidara was somewhat hurt with his Danna's words so he pretended to be asleep. But inside, he was terribly hopeless that Sasori could like him even a bit. After a few minutes, his fake sleep became a real one. His head fell over Sasori's shoulder, and he was snoring.

Sasori was not comfortable with their position, and he slowly placed Deidara's head on his lap. That moment, he was able to gaze at the blonde's peaceful face. He knew he wouldn't have any chance when Deidara is awake, so he grabbed this opportunity when he is asleep.

The fingertips of Sasori glided on Deidara's face and eyelashes. He brushed off Deidara's bangs, seeing his whole face. Sasori did not hate people with long hair. In fact, he likes people who take good care of themselves, and he also likes people who are amusing.

This was the very first time he was ever attracted to someone. He knew his heart was like his body, but could not understand how Deidara made it beat.

The redhead bent down and fixed his lips over Deidra's open mouth. He silently kissed it deeply and passionately, thinking that this moment might not be repeated forever.

* * *

**A/N: Awww… review please??**


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

**A/N: This is the next chapter. Sorry it was late. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

First Date

* * *

_Do not love, do not care_

_Fill yourself with fiery flame_

_Bound with hatred _

_Do not be scared._

Whispers of darkness echoed in Sasori's ears which made him crack his eyes open, hearing the chirps of birds and the melody of the rustling leaves. He immediately gazed on Deidara, feeling so anxious about his kiss last night. But why did he kiss him? He felt so stupid.

"Goood morning, Sasori-danna!" Deidara acknowledged, his shiny lips making a lively smile. On the other hand, the redhead was in his depth of consciousness. "Were you really asleep last night?"

"Of course, Danna. Who would not fall asleep easily with you at his side, un?" he asked, crowding his hands with his hair, and tying it.

Sasori sighed silently, _Good he was asleep…_ He controlled Hiruko and opened it. "You can go outside, brat." He said coldly. Deidara held at the sides of the puppet, placing his feet on the ground. He looked around; the place was wet, with fog that ghosted around the place. Sasori, closing Hiruko's back, reminded Deidara, "We have only two days left, and I order that we will go back now."

"Two days is too long, Sasori-danna. We could only spend a few hours in our travel." His face made a very childish expression, "What if we breakaway from these ninja stuff for a while and feel free to unwind, un?"

Sasori's eyes glowered, as if he was finding out little by little what another _incredible_ thing was rising into Deidara's mind. "I have told you, we will go back _now_. This thing is not for me only, but also for you, because Leader-sama would scold both of us when he finds out we had been going somewhere."

"Let's make this a sort of a date, Danna. In addition, I will be the one responsible for you if we do not get there in time, un." There was a heavy thump through Sasori's talisman as he heard the word _date_ that was freshly uttered by Deidara's mouth. His mind was mixed with different feelings; apprehensive, shy, and happy all at the same time. It was a complex situation he was in at that point. Would he choose safety or date? He deliberated.

"Where would we go, _if ever_ I approve?" He asked, giving much emphasis to the two words.

Deidara rubbed his thumb and index finger under his chin, thinking intensely to ensure this special time would be a success.

After a few minutes, Sasori's brows were meeting each other, creating deep creases at the upper part of his nose because of impatience. Nevertheless, he managed to control himself.

"I know! What if we go to the village near this forest, un?!" Deidara rejoiced. "I have gone to that village before, when I was a kid."

"What can we do there?" Sasori asked.

"They have an annual Valantine's Day celebration happening on February 14. Since today is that day, I guess we should go there and have a date, un."

"A date?" Sasori's eyes brightened in excitement, with a little bit of anxiousness.

"Yes, danna. A date, un."

"My money is not with me, Deidara. How could we have a 'date' without eating somewhere?"

Deidara got his purse inside his pocket, "I have lots of money, Sasori-danna. If you want, I will treat you later, un."

"Be sure about that." They headed to the little village Deidara was saying for their very first date.

* * *

They headed to the village and changed their clothes to avoid the hunter-nins going around. Sasori wore a black shirt and black pants, while Deidara was clothed in shorts, and a white shirt with a big print of a pig. Both of them wore caps.

"You dress so ridiculous, idiot." Sasori criticized. "I hate cheap people like you."

Deidara's brows furrowed, "I suppose you do not know the latest craze today, un."

"What is it? Pigs?"

"No! It's this style of clothes , un."

"It's cheap, I'm telling you." Sasori scorned. Deidara closed raise his brows as he continued walking.

They entered the gate and walked along the busy roads of the village. There were many stores selling colorful things, which Deidara loved. On the other hand, Sasori looks totally bored. The only thing that pleases him is seeing Deidara's bright eyes and sweet smiles.

There was a clothes shop at one side of the place. "Sasori-danna, let's go there to buy some cool outfits, un!" Deidara yanked Sasori to the store.

Once they had entered, the salesladies were making sweet stares at Sasori, causing Deidara to risen his temper and jealousness. He rolled his eyes to the right where he saw Sasori, staring at the lady with long blue hair. _What's so special about that ugly girl anyway, un? She's not that appealing to attract Sasori-danna._

The lady with blue hair assisted Deidara in buying clothes. But instead of focusing on Deidara, she paid attention to Sasori and winked at him. "Good morning, hot shot." she greeted, blinking her eyes repeatedly.

Deidara was so frustrated about this. _Nobody takes my Danna from me! This is our date, un!_ He grabbed a shirt, placing it in front of Sasori's body and began to speak in a girlish voice, "This looks good on you, Sasori-danna, un."

Sasori was surprised hearing Deidara's voice, "What are you doing, Deidara?!"

"Am I beautiful today, honey?" Deidara asked, swaying his hair.

The ladies made whispers, hearing the word _honey_ uttered by the blonde. "What's wrong with you, huh? He is my _boyfriend_, and this is our date, un."

"Deidara?" Sasori fixed his eye on Deidara, who perfectly appeared as a girl. _He is more beautiful when he acts like a girl._

_Do not love…_

_Do not care…_

Deidara and Sasori remembered those words fleeting by their mind and tried to eradicate it. However, they couldn't turn back against their primary task as a puppet and a robot.

"What's wrong, Danna?" Deidara gave a horrible glare to the ladies, and he was trying to talk to them using his eyes.

"Deidara, let's go back." Sasori walked outside the shop, tripping from a rock. He landed flatly on the dusty ground, his hands wide open and placed at the sides of his head.

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara leaned and held Sasori's arms to raise him up. "Are you okay, un?" He asked, placing Sasori's left arm over his back. "Come on, Danna. I will accompany you anywhere we go. We should just finish this date with a happy note and make this day worth remembering, un."

Sasori felt no pain falling on the ground but what he can not comprehend is the pain that ghosted in him while staring at Deidara's face.

"Sure. Le us make this day a great one, free from any distractions." he replied as he stood up slowly, leaning at Deidara's side. Then he kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Where to go, Danna?"

"Why don't we eat in that restaurant? It has been quite some time since I ate sashimi and ramen."

"Hai!"

They walked across the street, the smell of the food drifting in their noses.

Once they have got a table and sat face to face, Deidara asked Sasori, "I thought you hate people with long hair, Danna?"

Sasori got a tissue from its holder, wiping off the dirt in his wrists, "Yes, I do hate them." He leaned his back against the soft chair as he crossed his arms. "Why did you ask, Dei Dei?"

"But why do you keep on staring on the girl since we entered the shop, un?!" Deidara unintentionally broke the chopsticks in his palm.

Sasori smirked silently, "Do you think I liked that girl?"

"Without a doubt, un."

"Stupid."

"What do you mean, Danna?" his eyes widened.

"I don't like her. It's just her open zipper I was looking at, so don't panic, Stupid."

"What's _within_ the zipper, un?" Deidara asked as he raised a blonde brow. "Now I know you are a pervert!"

"No I'm not! Her zipper is open and that's all…" Sasori exclaimed, thumping his hands on the table.

Deidara sighed deeply. "I thought you liked her. So, you still don't like long-haired people, do you?"

"Yes." Sasori replied calmly. _But you are more special than the other long-haired people in the world._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it. Why don't you people give me any reviews?? Every time I update a new chapter, there are only 2 reviews! T.T**

**I know that this story is not that good, but PLEASE JUST LET ME FEEL THAT THIS FIC HAS READERS. **

**-- SilentSoul66**


	9. Chapter 9: Bangs In the Sky

**A/N: Next chapter! This is a sweet one, I suppose. So please start reading.**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Bangs In the Sky

* * *

Firecrackers. There will be a firecrackers display at 8 PM. It was ten minutes before 8 and the two criminals needed to find a good place to watch the fireworks.

"Come on, danna, un." Deidara stood form his chair, dragging Sasori outside the room in excitement. "We should watch the firecrackers later, un!"

"Ahh, those boisterous bangs!" the puppet ranted. "Do we really need to watch it?"

"Of course, Danna!" Deidara tightened the grasp on Sasori's wrists. "Let's go there!" he pointed at a small hill quite a few kilometers away.

They jumped from house to house, striving hard to get in time. Once they've arrived in the hill, there was a flight of stairs made with stone. On the peak of the hill were trees and there was a bench at the canter, with a light post at its left.

"We can stay here, Danna." Deidara brushed off the dried leaves and sat on the bench. "I can't wait watching the bangs, un." he said, slightly panting.

"What does firecrackers look like, brat?" Sasori asked, sitting by Deidara's side. "I have no idea what it looks like or why people love watching it."

"Sasori-danna, firecrackers are truly spectacular and you will surely love it, un!"

Suddenly, they heard screams and applauses of the people down the hill. They walked to the edge of the hill, seeing the view of the whole village. Down there were bright, colorful lights, and tiny heads of the people.

"Why do they feel so excited about firecrackers?" Sasori asked, feeling nervous seeing the men taking out the explosions from the big boxes.

At last, the firecrackers display began. Different shades of different colors flashed in the sky, making the lights glow in both of the criminal's eyes. Sasori's hand slightly crawled around Deidara's arm, making it tighter and tighter.

"What's wrong, Danna?" Deidara, seeing Sasori's red eyes mixed with a glow of green made by the firecrackers. Sasori did not get to answer Deidara's question, his senses were focused on the big bangs on the dark sky.

_He looks so scared, un. _"It's alright. There's no need to be scared, un."

Deidara closed his eyes, not minding about the beautiful firecrackers but the touch of Sasori's hand.

_If I could only stop the time _

_If I could only be in this position forever _

_To feel the smoothness of your hand _

_And the feathery touch of your fingertips…_

_If only, if only…_

* * *

After some minutes, the sky was clear, back to its natural plain blue color. The two ninjas were resting on the bench while the poor redhead felt traumatized seeing those huge bangs.

"That was horrifying…" Sasori complained, his hands shaking. "I would never ever watch those explosives. It made me tremble."

Deidara gigged inwardly as he saw Sasori's rude expression. "Sasori-danna, you are so cute, un."

"Shut up." Sasori said, glaring at Deidara.

No response.

The redhead stood up and placed his hands on the sides of his waist, "Deidara, um… THIS QUESTION DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, OKAY?!"

"Yes?"

Sasori breathed deeply, "Have you ever loved someone?"

"I love someone, Sasori-danna. He is right in front of me at this point, un." Deidara replied, standing up from the bench.

_Do not love, do not care_

_Fill yourself with fiery flame_

_Bound with hatred _

_Do not be scared._

These words were inside Deidara's mind. He could not control what he felt. He does not have a heart, like Sasori, and could not believe how this redhead struck him. However, he chose to love even though he was banned to feel this to accomplish his mission.

Deidara looked directly into Sasori's eyes. "I love you, Danna. I feel this because I feel this! I don't care if you'll hate me forever or slap my face or do anything harsh to express your contempt, un!"

Sasori blinked his eyes a few times and smiled slightly. "You are such a stupid brat, Deidara!" He tipped his toes, aiming for Deidara's lips.

Seeing Sasori's lips getting closer to his, Deidara tilted his head a bit to lessen Sasori's effort in kissing him.

Eventually, their lips were stuck to each other. They did not speak for a moment, letting love fill themselves. Deidara held Sasori's waist and kissed his forehead passionately. His fingers moved about the blonde hair, and he loved the softness.

"Kiss me more, brat." Sasori whispered through Deidara's ear and then kissed his lips even harder; he wasn't aware about the things he was saying. Deidara liked it. He encircled his hands around Sasori's neck. _Yes, Danna._

* * *

**A/N: Sweet :) **

**Review?? **


	10. Chapter 10: Babysitters

**A/N: The next chapter. This is a funny one. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

Babysitters

* * *

Sasori pulled back from their very long kiss. They weren't out of breath since both of them weren't human beings, but immortals who exist to destroy each other. But still, they do not know anything about it.

"Sasori-danna, I never thought you loved me, despite your grumpy atmospheres. I would say you were a skilled actor, un." Deidara praised as he placed his hand over Sasori's head, swaying it left and right that made Sasori's hair messed up. "You are a very good artist, Danna."

"Oh shut up, Dei Dei." Sasori retorted, his face was glowing red. "We need to go back to the base. They could be waiting."

"Hai!" Deidara looked down at his shirt, seeing the print of the pig. He suddenly gave a cheerless tone, "If we go back, it will be a long time after I could wear this shirt again, un."

"So pathetic, Deidara."

* * *

Walking along the busy paths of the village, Deidara saw a little boy crying as a group of bigger beats him. "Aww, poor boy… Sasori-danna, would you mind if we help that little kid over there, un?" asked Deidara, pointing at the dark corner.

"That will be a waste of time, brat. And, I didn't know you were _that_ caring, eh?" he mocked.

"Come on, Danna. Let's be good boys for a day, un." He dragged the little redhead toward the dark side of the road, his face turning grumpy as he glared at the bullies.

"L-let me go, brat!" Sasori pulled back harder, but, Deidara was stronger— and bigger— so fought against the power exerted by his danna. As he stomped his feet, getting closer to the group of boys, he shouted, "Hey ya, boys! If you don't stop your dumb business with that poor cute child, I will call for some help, un!"

The boys were frightened, making them decide to leave and run like cowardly kittens. At last, Sasori was able to liberate from Deidara's clasp, noticing a short crack in his wrists. It had been a very rigid hold. Deidara was so strong, he thought.

"Your job is done, Deidara. Leave him alone. We are in a hurry, and we'll just have to sleep at the woods."

"Okay Sasori-danna, un." They were about to leave when the little boy suddenly pulled the back of Deidara's shirt. "Thank you, miss cutie pie and mister hot shot!" he said, smiling at the two criminals. "Mom and dad should know this! Please go with me at our house so that they could know both of you!"

Sasori scowled. Deidara smiled. "That would be great, kid. Your parents will know this hero, un." he bragged proudly. "And, I am a man, kid. Not a 'miss cutie pie'."

_Cutie pie…_ Sasori mumbled. "What are you saying, Deidara?! We can't go anywhere else and we need to go bac—

Deidara cut Sasori's words and once again, yanked Sasori, following the way the boy had gone. He didn't want to hear any more complaints, so he stuffed Sasori's mouth with a huge ball of clay. "I'm sorry, danna, but I have to do this. Trust me, this is the right choice, and it'll be fun, I guess, un."

Sasori, who couldn't speak, made an effort to make some unclear noises expressing his irritation. It was cute, and Deidara loved it.

Once they've arrived at the house of the kid, Deidara giggled inwardly as he looked at the plump cheeks of his danna. Sasori was annoyed a bit, but while he noticed Deidara's amusement, he preferred to be silent and to watch him smile.

The house had a small garden in front of the gate, and inside had sliding doors and a few appliances on the corners. They saw only one door and recognized it as the bathroom. It was a very small room after all.

"Sorry, our house is not that spacious, big brothers," the boy smiled, "so we all have to sleep in this room."

"We thank you for protecting Koyama, nice gentlemen." the mother said. She was carrying a baby boy within her arms; behind her was a 5-year old girl, who peeps time after time. Koyama was 8 years old; he was the one who usually helped his mom to earn for a living.

"Koyame told me that you have no place to stay this night. Please stay here, and take this as my gratitude for your remarkable good deed." Sasori's eyes rolled, Deidara grinned. "Thank you for your kind heart, un."

At that moment, a call came…

"I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT AWAY!" the mother shouted, her face got pale and looked so panicked. "Their uncle's severely injured by the firecrackers. I have to go there since we have no other relatives."

Sasori trembled hearing those words. He had phobia with firecrackers and explosives. In fact, every time Deidara uses his clay bombs, he was shivering inside Hiruko. That's one factor why he hated Deidara's art.

"Can you boys take care of my kids just for a while? I know I can trust you. Please." Deidara got the baby from the lady and carried it in a compact position. "Hai!"

The mother had left. In the house were three children: an eight-year old boy, a five-year old girl, a little teeny tiny cute baby boy. And, there were two S-ranked criminals, taking the task of a babysitter.

"So, until your mother arrives, I will be acting as your mom, and that cute little redhead over there will be your dad, okay?" said Deidara while pointing at Sasori.

"So… if you're our parents tonight, then you should kiss each other! Our parents usually do that and all the lemon stuff."

Deidara and Sasori's eyes widened in surprise. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT! HEY, KID, YOU'RE ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD AND YOU KNOW THOSE PERVY THINGS?!" Deidara's blond brows rose so high that it could tear the skin that covers his eyes.

"Yep! I even know about yaoi, and I think you are a perfect yaoi couple." he giggled.

Sasori had a pinkish tinge on his cheeks while Deidara covered his face with his hands, and then lifted it; there were saliva on his cheeks. "What the heck on earth are you thinking of?!"

Koyama giggled again. "Yeah whatever, big brother. I'm a big pervert, but my mom doesn't know about it. Whenever I see kissing scenes while she's there, most likely, I pretend to get disgusted, but deep inside, there laid a spirit that tries wiggles because of thrill."

"…" The blonde sighed.

"…" The redhead sighed, too.

"I want to be the mother, Deidara. You'll be their dad." Sasori ordered. "And no way could we make yaoi in this house. If we do, then we'll be a bad influence to this pervy child. Unless…"

"What, danna?"

"…I couldn't control myself not to."

Deidara began to tremble in happiness. "Sure, danna! I suggest you don't control it and let your body do whatever it likes to, un!"

"Shut up, brat!" Sasori said, wearing a pink apron he got from the table. It had a cute large print of a pig —same as Deidara's shirt— and it had ruffles at the bottom part. He was like a gay and it was way more stunning than his black shirt and jeans.

"Sasori-danna, I like your style, un." Deidara praised, admiring the cute looks of Sasori. "But…"

"What?"

"It will be cuter if you wear a big red ribbon on your head, un."

"Here!" said Koyama, handing Sasori a red ribbon. "That is my little sister's."

Sasori crossed his arms, wrinkling his brows, and twitching his nose in awkwardness. "No way, brats…!"

He opened his eyes and felt something on his head.

"It looks good on you, Danna. So adorable. Now I feel that I'm getting more in love with you, un." Deidara uttered while he blushed.

Sasori blushed even more.

"Yeah, I'll be your mom, and he's your dad. That's final. Now children, go to sleep." Sasori removed the baby's diaper and headed to the bathroom. He lifted him so high, as if he was enjoying and loving the baby as his true son. Deidara watched them carefully. He closed his eyes to hear the laughs of the baby, and the faint giggles of Sasori. He knew his danna was trying to hide his happiness, but it was obvious.

Suddenly, he heard a loud shout from the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HECK! THIS BABY PEED ON MY FACE!" growled Sasori. "THIS BOY HAS BAD MANNERS."

Everyone laughed; Sasori blushed; Deidara beamed, "I think this will be a stressful night, Danna."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the next chapter. That was funny though. Haha :)) Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11: Yaoi Fan

**A/N: Hey people! This is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

Yaoi Fan

* * *

It was a quiet twilight. Houses had unlit lights, and there was a faint noise of a wind chime. It was a moonless night; the clouds were partly covering the dark heavens. Serenity filled the whole village; almost everyone was asleep.

Meanwhile, in one little house at the end of the road, the lights were still brightly lit, there were noisy cries and yells.

The children were lively, while the two criminals who were asked to do a parent's job looked worn out. Sasori's hair was messed up— but the red ribbon wasn't removed; his apron had stains of different colors. Deidara's hair wasn't that good; the ends of the strands were glued together.

It was a chaotic house. Horrible, indeed— drips of melted chocolate on the floor, blankets unfolded, and toys scattered— what a big mess that is. The blonde and redhead didn't expect that those kids were wild ones. They were like monsters.

"Man, I'm so stressed with these little ogres, un!" Deidara grumbled, wiping off the drips of chocolate with a torn piece of rug. "Sasori-danna, the baby is crying again! Please feed him with milk and let him sleep. The bottle is on the table, un."

"I told you this _is_ a bad choice, Dei dei. If you didn't insist to save Koyama, then this would _not_ be happening to us." Sasori retorted.

Carrying the baby compact in his arms, the redhead placed a milk bottle in the little hole on the baby's lips. But still, the baby didn't stop crying, making Sasori sway his body side to side like a rocking chair, and began singing softly.

_Here's your mother, dear,_

_Do not shed some tears._

_I'll keep you warm all day,_

_And drive the harm away. _

While singing, everyone halted for a while to watch a short man with a ribbon on his head, who was carrying a baby very compact surrounded by his arms, and acting like a true mother who is full of love.

After some time, the baby fell into a deep sleep. "Dei Dei, prepare his crib. He's deep asleep now…" Sasori whispered.

He landed the baby inside the crib, and asked the older kids to sleep. The girl obeyed promptly, but Koyama didn't. After a few hours, they finished the housework, and Deidara removed the gloves in his hands, and combed his hair with his hands. Sasori took off the apron, but didn't untie the red ribbon for a reason.

The two criminals and the young boy sat outside, closing the doors to gain their privacy. "Thank you for being good parents to us, big brothers." Koyama said.

Deidara, who just turned off the light in the room, bragged. "Yep! My danna and I know a lot of household chores, un. That didn't sprain our backs!"

"You need to go to sleep, Koyama. It's already past eleven; Deidara and I have to talk." Sasori said frigidly. "Goodnight."

"Oh, danna. Maybe he could stay here with us for a while, un." Deidara insisted as he tapped Koyama's shoulder. "Stay here, okay? Don't worry… if Sasori-danna will hurt you, I am just here, un."

Koyama stared at Sasori. "He looks serious, Ddeidara-san. Maybe you will be having a _very_ serious talk."

Deidara glanced at Sasori, who was obviously serious. However, the ribbon on his head lessened that look. "Danna, is it really _that_ important, un?"

"Yes."

"If Koyama will not leave, I guess I have to say this…"

Koyama trembled. "Okay, I'm leaving—"

"Stop, Koyama. Stay here. You told me you like yaoi, didn't you?" Deidara gaped upon Sasori's serious eyes, and he knew a bit what his danna meant. "Yes Koyama. Stay here and watch carefully, un."

"Uh… okay."

"Do not blink because you might miss the show." said Sasori. "Watch _carefully_. But, do not tell me I didn't warn you."

Sasori leaned towards Deidara; there was only an inch gap between the tips of their noses. Koyama watched intently, feeling excited what actions would his two babysitters make. "Deidara, please untie… my ribbon…" Sasori whispered as he kissed Deidara's nose.

Deidara, quite hesitating to obey, said, "But… danna… I think Koyama shouldn't watch—"

Sasori rapidly crushed his lips against Deidara's so that he would have no chance to finish his words. Deidara liked it, and did as he was told. He brushed his fingers against Sasori's red hair, and carefully pulled one of the tails of the ribbon. He did that as he kissed him back. He licked his lips. He did everything to express his love.

Koyama liked the show. It is a great movie, making him shake and cheer, "Crush his lips, Sasori-san! You, Deidara-san, go beat him! Smash!"

"Danna, you know I love you so much, un." Deidara rolled at Sasori's side, kissing his temples. He encircled his arms around Sasori's neck, and whispered against his ears, "Kiss me more, un."

Sasori brushed off some strands falling over Deidara's face, and placed his lips flat on his forehead.

"Dei Dei, I think we have to stop. Koyama is being lucky today." he murmured, letting go of his grasp in Deidara's waist. "Yet I loved that show."

Deidara combed his hair with his fingers, "Koyama, are you satisfied, un?"

"_Absolutely_, Deidara-san!" he jumped in excitement. "That's one of the best movies I've ever seen."

Sasori crossed his arms, "You'd better sleep, Koyama, your mother might see you awake at the middle of the night. And, do not tell anyone about this, understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be cool, I swear. Watch out for it! XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Things Fall Apart

**A/N: Yo! Next chapter, here we come!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 12**_

Things Fall Apart

* * *

The two criminals left the village the following day and passed the woods.

"Danna, may I have another kiss, un?" Deidara cried, looking down at the small hunchbacked man at his right.

Inside Hiruko, Sasori felt so glad hearing this very first time Deidara had asked him for a kiss. However, he tried to sound cool and pretended as if nothing was heard.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidrara asked. "I am waiting for my kiss. Please give me even only a fleeting one and I could be the happiest person on earth, un."

Deidara kept nagging all the way, making Sasori give in. "All right, Deidara!" he shouted in an angry-yet-happy manner as he went out of his marionette.

Both men were blushing at the point when they stood right in front of each other, noticing their huge height gap. "Hmm…" Deidara raised a blonde brow. "I guess I need to help you in kissing so I will just have a little tilt, okay?"

Sasori's face turned so red as if it was an exploding bomb. He never wanted to feel so small and people to treat him like a little boy. '_Hmph! This is a fifteen year-old body, Deidara. What do you expect?!' _He thought, making a grumpy expression.

"I'll tilt, Danna."

Just then, the Iwa ninja felt a sudden kiss on his lips and was so surprised_. 'I didn't know Sasori-danna could reach my height, un.'_

Sasori wrapped his hands around Deidara's neck, pulling it downwards. By that, Deidara knew Sasori was in the tips of his toes, holding so tight to avoid being outbalanced.

Sasori pulled away, "So, are you happy, Dei Dei?"

"Of course, Sasori-danna. I love you so much, un." he said, smiling.

Sasori blushed, "I love you, too."

* * *

While walking, Deidara suddenly felt a tinge of heat in abdomen. He knew his mechanisms were malfunctioning again.

"Sasori-danna, I have to pee first, un." he said, running as fast as he could. "Just don't follow me, un!"

"Make it quick, Dei Dei." Sasori said, back inside Hiruko.

* * *

Deidara had finally gone into a far enough place where no one could see him. He unfastened his cloak, and then opened the little screws in his chest. There he saw some smoke…

_Kill the puppet, Deidara_

_Find him, crash him. _

_Do not let your feelings gobble you up_

_If you do not stop feeling love,_

_I shall kill you then._

He remembered he had a mission to accomplish. His determination to find the puppet arouse, thinking that he would surely die if he fails or if he learns to feel. Thus, the chance of dying never lessened since Sasori was still in his mind, and he simply couldn't stop loving his danna.

His mind was still confused while he started cleaning the metals in his body.

* * *

_**15 minutes later…**_

* * *

Sasori grew impatient as before and could no longer wait for Deidara. He followed the blonde's way and tracks to trace where he could find him.

He unexpectedly sensed the presence of the robot as he smelled a bit of scent of metal and acid. This was the moment he was waiting for—to know who exactly is the one who plans to destroy him—and he should kill him in order to save himself. He followed the scent, forgetting about his fetch for Deidara.

Finally, the puppet found the thing he was looking for.

The robot was a few meters away, and the only thing left to do was for Sasori to peek. He silently went out of Hiruko. He peeked, seeing a number of wires scattered on the ground. There were plies and screws. And there was Deidara, busy installing a piece of metal wore in his body. He was not wearing tops that allowed Sasori to see his full metal body and the hole in his abdomen with lots of wires.

Sasori bit his lip. _'This is not true! This is not true!' _he kept on saying to himself and opposing what the truth is. What his wooden eyes have seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki base…

"Leder-sama," Kakuzu handed Pain a scroll. "this was given to me secretly be a servant of _Fuji Kenshin._

He said we all need to read it."

"A letter in a very formal theme…" Pain stated, opening the scroll in both of his hands. "Gather all the members but Sasori and Deidara."

"Hai!" Kakuzu swiftly disappeared within thick clouds.

_After a few minutes…_

"This is a letter." Pain smiled. "A very important letter, I suppose." Pain read the letter aloud so that everyone could hear. It read:

_Akatsuki,_

_I am certain that you will not decline my little favor. Let us get straight to the point. I want to marry the beautiful Deidara and you should give her to me in exchange for wealth. Tell me how much money you need; I can give it to you. If ever you agree, the wedding will be later in the evening at my mansion. Meet one of my servants in the Shinju River later, at noon. I will be expecting for your representative's presence._

_Fuji Kenshin_

The members were both confused and excited. Pain was sitting on the chair while the others were gathered around him. He leaned against the back rest as he started pondering, "If we take the deal, we will lose Deidara, but will gain wealth."

Everyone was silent.

Suddenly, Konan opened her lips and began speaking, "I remember Sasori-san's diary which revealed his true feelings. What if—"

"What if we accept the deal to see how Sasori-san will react?" Tobi interrupted.

"Thanks for your _astounding_ suggestion, Tobi." Konan scoffed.

"That is a great idea, right Leader-sama? I told you, Tobi is a good boy!" he said, munching a big pack of potato chips.

Hidan laughed, "That fucking man thinks Deidara is a girl?!" he couldn't help laughing so loud that he almost had a hard time breathing. After some time, he managed to control it, "He's such a fucking jerk. He's a pig."

"What could be more stupid than a very rich man who surely had a good education being fooled by Deidara's looks? I wish Sasori-san is here to tell us." Kisame grinned.

"To whom do you guys vote for to be Deidara's partner? Sasori-san or that idiot?" Zetsu asked.

"I fucking vote for Sasori-san." Hidan grinned.

"Me either." Kakuzu said.

"Tobi wants to be the priest!" He contemplated, crossing his arms while placing his fingers under his chin, "For… Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san's wedding!"

"Hn."

"I agree with you, Itachi-san." Kisame blushed.

"Sasori-san for me." Zesu said**. "Hey, I prefer the stupid guy rather than that shorty redhead!"** "Oh shut up! Just go with the flow!" **"You remember this day."**

"You all look so immature. You'd better stop it," Pain informed.

Kisame glared at Pain, "Leader-sama, you need to vote—now."

Pain smirked, "All right, I vote for Sasori-san. What about you, Konan?"

The blue-haired lady made a troubled face, feeling so conscious, seeing all the men staring at her like maniacs. "Ughh… Isn't it so odd when you see both guys kissing and embracing each other?"

Hidan replied, "But they are both men so you have no fucking choice."

Konan sighed in despair, "All right… I vote for Sasori-san." _'I'd rather choose him than to be abused by these maniacs.'_

"Okay then. Kakuzu, you will be the one who will meet with them later."

* * *

Sasori leaned motionless; his eyes couldn't blink, even his words shrunk into his throat. As he saw Deidara's body, his confusion arouse rapidly.

The wind stopped, allowing the blonde to sense the presence of the puppet he has been finding for a century.

He looked behind, finding his danna staring at him. "Sasori-danna?" The blonde was wordless. He bit his lip as he turned around to let Sasori see his whole metal body.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you read the next chapters… *evil grin***


	13. Chapter 13: Flame Trying to be Snow

**A/N: Sorry if it's kinda late for one day. Just too busy reviewing for the exams. :D This is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

Flame Trying to be Snow

* * *

Sasori awakened from his reverie, his eyes couldn't meet Deidara's. "So…you were the one who will kill me." he said coldly.

Deidara clenched his fist, "Yes, I shall kill you, un. But..." he lowered his head in humiliation. "I don't think I have the courage to do it, because something is pulling me back. And I feel so weak and afraid to do my task."

"What do you mean?" Sasori's heart was squeezed within sharp thorns.

"The love we have shared, Sasori-danna. It is the force that stops me. Actually, I could really kill you now, but I can't."

Sasori walked to Deidara and gently slithered his wooden fingertips over his metal face. While doing so, he passionately laid his lips flatly over Deidara's. "D-deidara…" he whispered as he tip-toed, aiming to kiss Deidara's temples. "I love you, and I always will, Deidara."

Instead of liking his danna's actions, Deidara wasn't showing any feeling or desire. He turned his face sideward to avoid the kisses, and moved a little bit farther to avoid the caresses. What was he doing? He felt so helpless and insane.

"Brat? Is there something wrong?"

"Danna, don't you understand?!" Deidara was nearly bursting into tears so he closed his eyes firmly to avoid the falling tears, tears of acid.

"Deidara, I don't exactly know what you're—"

"Sorry but…" he bit his lip. "I couldn't love you anymore. We just—need to stop this love, un!" His tears weren't controlled. It trickled down his cheeks.

"Deidara?" Sasori's body was numb. He knew that making some more moves could hurt the crying blonde, so he just attempted to comfort him by means of words. "Do not cry, Dei Dei. I am here."

The redhead wanted to sweep his lover in his arms and embrace him tightly—the tightest one that could never separate them forever. "It's okay, Deidara."

The blonde stopped his whimpers. "I am so stupid, don't you think, Sasori-danna? Where have you seen a man crying, un?"

"Deidara, I am so sorry—"

"You don't have to apologize, Danna." Deidara forced a smile as the wind blew the golden strands of his hair, covering almost half of his face. "Please understand me. We need to stop this love because… It is… I don't know! It is _forbidden_, un!"

"How could I stop loving you, Deidara? Tell me!" his hands grasped Deidara's shoulders while his eyes were wide open that the pupils were getting smaller.

Deidara pushed his danna away, "Please stop, Sasori-danna. Do you want to know why we should stop and forget, un?"

"Tell me."

"I will die if I continue this thing. And, if you try to come closer to me, I will kill you even if it's against my will." he bit his lip. "I do not want those to happen, un. You know Danna… I really wanted to…" a drip of greenish acid came from Deidara's mouth so he wiped it off hurriedly. His eyes then met Sasori's and stared at it passionately. "I really wanted to embrace you right now, but whenever I remember your smiles, your expressions, your voice, I feel that I do not want to leave you, un."

The puppet master lessened the force he exerted, "Deidara…"

Deidara's lips made a little curving that seemed to be a smile. "I love you Danna, more than you know. That's the reason why I'm doing this, un."

Sasori, heartbroken, let go of Deidara's shoulder_. Sorry, Deidara. I do not think I can live without you. But I could endure the pain, just for you to live… _and then he smiled.

_A smile to hide my sadness,_

_A smile that might heal a bleeding heart._

_I will then love you from afar,_

_I will then secretly care for the one I love. _

* * *

The two men went home without saying any word to each other since they left the woods. When they arrived, yellow flowers and white cloth welcomed them in the entrance. As they walked further, they realized they were stepping on a red carpet, sprinkled with soft rose petals.

"What's these all about, un?" Deidara saw men coming from the dark part. They were Pain, Konan, Kenshin, and one of his servants.

"Deidara, get ready for your wedding." Pain ordered.

The blonde was confused, "A wedding, un?"

"You will marry Kenshin." Deidara looked at the man standing beside Pain and said "Yes" immediately, with no hesitation.

Sasori couldn't help it, making him pull Deidara to the dark parrt where no one could see them. He then began to talk in the softest way he can. "What are you doing, Deidara? I told you I will leave you alone, but do not do this to me!"

"Sasori-danna," the blonde held Sasori's neck, drawing his lips to the surprised redhead's and placed the deepest, and the sweetest kiss he could make. "Just to make sure, danna. You don't have to follow me wherever I go, okay un?" this time, Deidara made a fake smile. Somehow, Sasori noticed it.

"Okay, I will get ready for the wedding later, un." When Deidara passed beside their leader, Pain warned, "Be careful with your actions, Deidara. He doesn't know you are a guy."

_In the wedding…_

In the middle of the ceremony, everyone was silent. Sasori tolerated the pain, his mind overflowing with different thoughts and his heart being squeezed within sharp thorns. When they were about to kiss, he stood up from his chair and walked out the serene room.

Deidara only had a glimpse at his lover's back. Then Kenshin held his cheeks and placed his cold lips against his.

* * *

"Why should he marry that man?!" Sasori kept asking himself as he stood at a cliff, a few meters away from the hideout. He couldn't figure out how he should release the shadows in his body, so he punched a tree beside him.

_I don't think I can stop loving him, nor forget about him._

**I thought you wanted him to live? Then you should accept the consequences. Bear with the pain and think of him as a different person; not the Deidara you had loved before.**

_I can't._

**Why?**

_Because… I do not want to feel that pain—the pain that made me miserable for years, the pain that turned my heart as solid as a rock. I do not want to feel that pain again when my parents left me alone in this cruel world. _he looked at the sky, his face looked calmer.

_But Deidara saved me from that darkness. He taught me how to love and how to care. In fact, he changed my life._

**You wouldn't mind if he kills you?**

_No. Not at all. At least I will die with a contented heart—contented in loving him._

Meanwhile, the wedding was done. Deidara didn't seek for Sasori since he promised himself to forget everything in the past. Kenshin went out to breathe the fresh air, end eventually saw Sasori.

"Walked out?"

_Bitch._ "Definitely."

"Any wishes for the new married couple?"

_YOU rot in hell. Deidara is mine. _he thought. Instead, he said, "Best wishes for both of you." with a fake beam.

"So… what are you doing here all alone?"

"I just want to ask… Can I work in your house? Any job will be fine."

"What made you ask that?"

"Well, I am uncomfortable without my friend Deidara. We were very close to each other and—you know—I can't live a day without him."

"Okay then. If that's what you want. You will be her bodyguard."

Sasori smiled secretly and this time was a real one.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Advance merry Christmas to all of you! Stay happy :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Bodyguard at Home

**A/N: Next chappie, here we come! Enjoy reading!**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks also to those who didn't review, but kept reading. I wish you all a merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year! Mwwaaaaaah! **

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

Bodyguard at Home

* * *

Deidara and Kenshin left the hideout right after the reception. They headed to their new-built house in his village. It was a very big one—as in _very_ big—that the blonde couldn't blink his eyes in amazement. The main event happened that night; but despite his urging for Deidara to remove his clothes, the blonde hesitated and just pretended to be a very shy little girl—that was his style.

The next morning, Sasori went to the mansion, wearing a plain black shirt with the jeans he used to wear under his cloak; he was holding a suitcase in his right hand, his hair was messy as usual, and his face looks stressed somehow sprinkled with a speck of joy.

As he has entered the living room, a maid in black uniform and white ruffles offered him a seat in the navy blue sofa while the other maid placed a coffee on the table. Sasori inhaled the almost invisible smoke swirling above the cup and took a disturbing sip. _Starbucks taste better. _

* * *

"Today you will meet your bodyguard, darling. Isn't that nice?" Kenshin said, combing the dark brown hair strands falling in front of his ears.

"That's good, un." Deidara buried his head on the pillow, not showing any interest in meeting his guard. "But I'm still kind of sleepy, honey. Just tell him that I need to rest. Please?"

"Okay." He sighed. "I thought this might be a great reunion."

"A reunion, un? What do you mean?" Deidara raised his head; the blonde hair strands were messed in different directions.

"I thought you weren't interested." he smiled, putting his clothes on.

"Of course I am, un." Deidara circled his arms around Kenshin's waist and kissed his temple. Suddenly he felt something good: his body is kind of sexy and his skin is smooth. He's more of a pretty boy who could drive other fangirls crazy.

However, that doesn't make him in love with him or whatsoever. No matter _this_ guy is 0.1% sexier than Sasori and that he has such a strong charisma, he will _never_ take Sasori's place in Deidara's metal heart.

* * *

"Oh, here they are." the maid said. "Good morning, Sir and Ma'am."

Sasori trembled when he heard Deidara's name; he hesitated to look behind and rather took light sip in his cup. Deidara couldn't see Sasori's head since the back of the sofa was too high—but err, wasn't _that_ high; it was _Sasori's_ height that has something to do with it.

"What a perfect Saturday morning to start a perfect introduction," Kenshin stretched out his arm, placing it around Deidara's waist. "right darling?"

Deidara forced a smile. He wasn't comfortable with this shape of his arm and the voice—it's low and scary and horrible. And he didn't like the hair in his chest that felt so rough and disgusting.

"Darling?" Deidara looked up, "Oh yes, un."

"This is your bodyguard, Akasun Sasori." he said, grasping Deidara's waist tighter which he meant, _But you are only MINE._

Deidara's eyes widened in astonishment. He wanted to shout, to tell Sasori how much anger he felt inside. _Why are you here, Danna?! Why can't you set me free?! Why—_

Sasori cleared his throat, "I'm so pleased to meet you, Ms. Fujima. I will always be your loyal servant, always be there to protect and to serve you, ma'am." He lowered his head to avoid meeting Deidara's eyes. _Sasori, you idiot! Where did you get that corny line!? Look, Deidara didn't like it. _he murmured to himself.

It was a silly introduction for Sasori, a good one for Kenshin, and a bad one for Deidara. It was afternoon when Sasori had finished unpacking his bag and fixing his room. When the door opens, the first thing to see is a dark brown closet, at the right is a bed against the yellow-with-red-stars wallpapered wall. The bathroom was at the left side.

That night, they invited Sasori to eat supper with them. The three of them were at the long table: Kenshin was at the end of the table, Deidara was in his right side, facing Sasori. There was total silence. Deidara only opened his mouth when he was asked what food he liked and then shut it when the waiter was gone. Kenshin broke the silence.

"Tell me about yourself, Sasori. Oh I mean, let's not talk about you life. What about love life?" he asked, looking directly into the redhead's eyes. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Deidara almost choke the sandwich he was eating. He secretly frowned at Sasori, who was surprisingly, not looking at him.

"I _had_ a girlfriend." Sasori replied in a low voice. Deidara stared at him that says, _Do not talk about it, Sasori-danna. Do not tell the truth, un!_ Sasori looked at Deidara while he said, "But we broke up for some reason, and I knew after a few months that she died… I realized one time that I still love her. And I know that I still had a place in her heart before she left."

Deidara looked down at his plate. "How come you know that you had a place in her heart, un?"

"Because I know."

"You are making me into a fool Sasori, un."

Sasori stared eagerly at Deidara's bright blue eyes. "I am sure because every time I stare at her eyes, I can see that she's pretending—pretending that she doesn't care, that her love was pulled off from her heart."

"It doesn't make any sense, un. Stop showing off that you can see _every_thing!" Deidara stood abruptly from his chair. "He's making me nuts, honey." and then left.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please tell her I'm so sorry…" Sasori pleaded.

"Okay." He stood up and followed Deidara in the garden, who was standing beside the fishpond. His hands gently crawled around Deidara's waist and he smelled Deidara's blonde hair. "I love you, darling."

Deidara felt Sasori's presence. "I love you too, honey." he said loudly and turned, stroking Kenshin's damp, dark brown hair and captured his lips. The redhead who was standing near the glass door was gone.

Sasori was walking along the corridor_, Endure the pain, Sasori. You didn't see anything._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey, hope you loved this chapter. Poor Sasori :( OMG Deidara, what's happening to you?!!! **

**Oh, by the way, I made a new story. My very first with Sakura as the main character. That fic is Sasosaku. If you're a fan, please read it. I did my best in writing that :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Farewell in the Garden

**A/N: Yo! Here's the next chapter. I know you've been waiting for it. Hahaha! ENJOY! (evil grin)**

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Farewell in the Garden

* * *

The next morning was raining. The clouds were gray in color, and there were piercing thunders. Deidara was in the living room, making a sculpture of a bird. Kenshin was beside him, nipping his ear. They were so sweet.

Sasori was on the other side of the living room, staring at the happy couple while his heart fighting the pain. He was somewhat hopeless that he could ever bring Deidara into his arms again.

"Sasori, please hand me another box of clay from the studio, un." Deidara ordered Sasori. "Make it quick!"

"Hai!"

When Sasori went back, he found Deidara sitting over Kenshin's lap and they were kissing. Part of him wanted to pull that man away from Deidara to punch him, and the other part had fear, fear from losing Deidara even more. Instead, he cleared his throat, and the scene stopped.

"Sorry to distract you, Sir and Ma'am." he handed Deidara the big box of clay. "I may leave if you want me to."

"Go if you want, un."

Days have passed since Sasori entered that house. Days have passed since he started feeling this unexplainable pain. He noticed Deidara has been cold to him and lately, he was ordering him a lot of things. He has also been a snob. He only talks to Sasori every time he _has_ to say something important. Hello's, or even simple smiles—they couldn't be counted on.

One evening, Sasori and Deidara met in a corridor. The redhead dragged Deidara to a dark room, shut the door, and pinned him against the wall.

"What's wrong with you, De Dei? Please, talk to me!"

Deidara stared at him blankly and it took him for a few seconds before answering, "Isn't this what you want, Sasori-danna? You chose to stay here with me despite your knowledge that I could just—you know—ignore you or something."

"You're fooling yourself, Deidara." the redhead's voice was nearly arousing. "I know I still have a place in your heart. Tell me honestly."

Deidara looked at the ground to avoid Sasori's eyes, "My heart is like… full of images of my maker, un."

"Why are you saying that?" he held Deidara's shoulders very tight, causing the tips of his fingers to crack a little. "I know you love me. If you are afraid to because you might kill me, then do it—Kill me. Please, Dei Dei, don't treat me like a stranger or an invisible man."

This time, Deidara's eyes made it gaze at the brown eyes, seeing its sincere, bold look. "I don't want to… kill you, Sasori-danna. Just let me go, un."

"I won't! Tell me you love me! Don't be a bitch, Deidara."

"I am a bitch who doesn't know what love is. Let's open our eyes, Danna. Let us face the reality that our love is forbidden, un!"

"But you taught me how to love. You showed me and let me feel like I was loved although you have a metal heart. You were my teacher. You were my—Danna."

Deidara covered his ears with his hands. "Please, Sasori-danna, let me go. And how many times do I need to say, '_forget about me'_, un?!"

Sasori's fingers smoothened over Deidara's trembling hands, stroking it lightly while his face gave an urging look. They were silent for a moment; no movements, no emotions. Just staring at each other like statues.

After a few seconds, Sasori drew his head closer to Deidara's ears and whispered, "Why can't you love me? Because you will kill me. Why can't you kill me? Because you _still_ love me. That is the truth, Deidara."

Deidara shoved Sasori away from his body. "I hate you, danna! You make things complicated. Stop haunting me! You mean _nothing_ to me, un!" He banged the door as soon as he went out. _'He wants me to kill him? What was he saying, un?!'_

* * *

Many weeks have passed. Many gloomy mornings with raindrops from the dark sky, many flirts, kisses and embraces. Many times a heart was broken, enduring all the anguish it faced.

It was a cold Monday evening, with the cool breeze allowing wind chimes to rattle. It was the day when a huge chocolate cake with a rich chocolate coating and chocolate bits was placed over the table. It was the day when everyone in the mansion came singing 'Happy Birthday' altogether, with their faces painted with genuine smiles. It was Deidara's birthday.

"To my dearest wife, may you have a very happy life and may you bring me good babies." Kenshin said. Everyone giggled but Sasori. Deidara smirked.

"To Ma'am Deidara, we wish you all the best, good health and long life." One of the maids said.

"Thank you, all of you, un! This is the kind of birthday I want; simple and happy." Deidara was about to blow the candle on his cake when Kenshin stopped him.

"Honey, Sasori haven't wished for you, yet…" he said, smiling.

"Oh. Oh yes, I'm not done yet. I wish you everything good. Be happy everyday and may you find the meaning of… true love."

Everyone clapped their hands. They ate all night. In the middle of the party, Kenshin led Deidara to a place in the house where no one could see them. Sasori couldn't help to look and follow them.

"I love you, Darling." Kenshin's hands were around Deidara's waist. He leaned slightly to kiss Deidara's lips.

"Thank you Honey. I loved this day so much, un."

Sasori suddenly made a loud snort which alarmed the two. "Sorry about that… well, I was just going to—you know—to pee. Sorry again." Then he fled.

"Sasori," Deidara said, "make it faster; you might wet the floor, un." and giggled.

* * *

_**Sasori, what are you doing?**_

_I don't actually know. Maybe I was just trying too hard to bring Deidara back to me. I think I made a wrong choice at all. Maybe Deidara and I weren't meant to be together. And maybe I have to set him free; here, where he's having a good life…_

_**I think that's better than to hurt yourself even more. Let go, okay?**_

_I will miss him…_

_**You will surely do, but you can move on.**_

_Right._

He headed to his room, packed his clothes and other stuff. After some minutes, the closet was empty, bed was fixed, and everything was neat and organized. There was a note on the bed saying, _I left your house today. Thanks for everything._

He planned to escape so he jumped off his window and landed on the garden. There he saw Deidara, playing and enjoying the water in the fountain.

_Should I say goodbye? _

_**If you talk to him, your determination to leave might get lost and you might be stuck here forever.**_

_I just want to take a very close look at his face one last time. Maybe that wouldn't harm._

_**Okay. Just—do not forget that you're LEAVING, mister.**_

Sasori walked slowly toward his mistress with nervousness and the fear that he might hesitate to leave him. He sat down but Deidara didn't seem to notice.

"Deidara…"

The blonde was surprised, "Oh, Sasori… danna." He saw the suitcase placed on the damp grass and knew Sasori_'_s plan. He had a feeling of loss and misery, but he tried to get over it. "You're leaving, un?"

"Yes, Dei Dei." Sasori scooted near Deidara and held his smooth hand. His voice was unsteady. "I have always wished the best for you and…I will sacrifice everything just for you, Dei Dei…I think it's time to set you free, if that's what will bring you joy and if you will be happier when…" he gaze upon Deiara's big sea blue eyes. "I'm not around."

_I'm so sorry, un._ "Danna?" Deidara wanted to kiss his Danna, apologize, and tell him that he loves him more than anyone else, but he can't. He tilted his head and stared at Sasori's hand. "Will you miss me, un?"

Sasori smiled and pressed his lips over Deidara's temple, gliding it over his blonde eyebrow. "Yes, my Cutie Patootie." He took one last look at Deidara's face before he stood. "Goodbye, Dei Dei… Be happy." and he walked away, with a contented heart, and at the same time, a broken heart. This sacrifice will make everything better, he hoped.

* * *

**A/N: WEEHEE!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Hope you all had a very happy Christmas. Year 2009, here we come! **

**GOD, Sasori! T_T Don't ever let go!!! The next chapters will be very exciting. Don't forget to read them! ^_^ Oh, by the way, this story is about to end. Maybe 2 to 3 more chapters to go. :) Thanks!**

**XOXO,**

**SS66**


	16. Chapter 16: Beginning of the End

**A/N: Next chappie! Everything's going to be boosted up at the end part of this. And, please tell me your reactions afterwards, okay?**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

Beginning of the End

* * *

"Please don't leave, un!" Deidara wailed, running toward Sasori, who was halfway through the path going to the main gate. Sasori heard his little voice far away and couldn't recognize what he is actually saying. Rain started pouring, and thunders began roaring, leaving the two men completely wet.

"Deidara, I don't get what you're saying!"

At last, the blonde arrived in front of the redhead. The liquid in his face confuses Sasori if he is crying or not. "Deidara, what the heck are you doing—"

"You give up so easily, Danna!" Deidara glided his fingertips across Sasori's eyelashes. "If you really loved me, you shouldn't have left me—"

Sasori crushed his lips against the blonde's, grasping his waist very tight. "I just wanted you to be happy, Deidara…"

"Well, I think I'm the happiest person because you're here with me now, un. I love you, Sasori-danna." he licked Sasori's lower lip, and started exploring his mouth. "I love you…" he kept on whispering.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, un."

"Shall we go home?"

"Yes."

"I think we have to leave a note to Kenshin that said everything. I mean, we should tell him the truth that you're a guy. Something like that. I guess we also have to threaten him not to show his face again or else, I'll kill him."

"Okay, Danna. But don't make the note very bad, okay? You know, say thanks at the end because he had been good to me, and he loved me very much, un."

* * *

"They left…" Kenshin said, holding the note in his hand.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to say but… I think you just have to let go. If you force to bring that girlish guy back, Sasori will kill you and you know we can't fight him."

"I guess you're right. Maybe Sasori really deserves to have Deidara because he did everything and sacrificed everything…"

* * *

The next afternoon, the two Akatsuki members were near their base. They were riding on Deidara's clay bird. The setting sun painted the sky orange. It was a beautiful day.

"Remember the first time you rode here, Danna?" Deidara circled his arm around Sasori, seeking for warmth.

"Oh, I remember! That time, I was still—you know—scared." he was flushing in embarrassment. He kissed Deidara on his forehead and realized that it became smoother than the last time he kissed it.

"Wow. I mean _wow_!"

"Why, Sasori-danna?" Deidara raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Hey Cutie Patootie, have you been going in beauty salons when I you were there?" he inquired.

"Of course not! I hate salons, un! I just polished my face before my birthday celebration."

"I haven't polished myself, yet. Maybe tomorrow."

After a while, Deidara became silent. "Deidara? What's wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Danna… I know I was stupid that time that I became cruel and I didn't see what's right and wrong. Damn!"

Sasori stroked Deidara's hair and whispered, "That's okay, Deidara. Those things made me prove to you even more how much I love you."

"I'm so sorry anyway, un." the blonde stood, pulling Sasori. Soon, the bird was just floating in the sky, and above it were two people enjoying a serene moment, a moment they haven't been for quite a long time. Deidara tilted a bit to kiss the redhead's nose. "You're so cute, Danna…"

Once again, Sasori's face blushed, "Dei Dei, you know I don't want you saying things like that."

"I can't resist doing that to you. Well, you look so funny with your pinkish face, un."

He tiptoed, "Oh, so that's the reason. Sorry but I also can't resist doing this…" He licked Deidara's right eye, sliding his tongue down to his nose, then his chin, and then neck.

After some minutes of kissing and clinging, they were lying exhausted and _partly_ unclothed.

"It's like it has been years since I last felt your embrace, Deidara." Sasori looked up at Deidara's blue eyes which had a slight glow of orange.

"Oh, Sasori-danna. I really, really missed you!" Deidara rolled over Sasori and licked his lower lip. He placed his face in front of Sasori's heart, kissing it gently. "It's so funny to think that a robot with no heart learned to love, right? For you, I think it's explainable because you have a one, un."

"But you _taught_ me how to love. And maybe you learned how to love because of me. We're like… teachers to each other."

Sasori saw the sudden change in Deidara's face. It had been bathed in sorrow. Hopelessness. _Is there something Deidara is hiding from me?_

"Sasori-danna?"

"Deidara."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

A drip of greenish fluid came out of the corner of Deidara's mouth. Sasori knew what he meant.

"Don't leave, Deidara. Please don't leave me…"

Deiadar smiled. "When I'm gone, at least I have taught my Danna one precious thing. I can't figure out how long will I live; months or days? All I know is, I'm going to leave soon—"

Sasori pressed Deidara's body into his. "Tell me you won't leave, Deidara. Tell me!" His voice was shivering.

"Deidara kissed Sasori on his forehead. "I'll try to fight, Sasori-danna. Let's just enjoy each day, un."

Not far away, they heard a familiar voice. _Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san are home! Yay! _

* * *

**A/N: T.T Deidara, please don't leave us! Watch out for the next few chapters of Wood and Metal and don't dare miss it! XD Oh, I also used the lyrics of "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls at the first part of the chapter. They happpen to be my favorite band! I LOVE MARTIN JOHNSON!!! ^.^**

**My dear readers, I love you very much. But, I will love you even more if you review. :) **


	17. Chapter 17: Precious Time

**A/N: Last TWO chapters! This is the second to the last chappie. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

Precious Time

* * *

They told everyone about their experience at the mansion. They even told them about Deidara's condition. Tobi suggested having a party but he thought it's silly. He didn't know that his fellow members will agree…

"Everyone, get ready for the party. Konan and Leader-sama will cook. Itachi-san, you have to help me prepare the plates and utensils." said Kisame, winking at Itachi, his eyes glowing in the dark room.

"Hey, I'll do that! Go cook the fucking fish!" complained Hidan.

"I enjoy working with Itachi-san, you idiot. Find your own job." he retorted.

"I'll bake a cake, un!" Deidara volunteered. "Sasori-danna, wanna help me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Soon, the party started. The dark room was filled with colorful decorations—blue, red, and green strips of paper, animal cut-outs, paper hats, and balloons with eye stickers (Tobi was responsible for those). There was a big table with lots of food arranged on top. The big cake Deidara baked was at the center. It was a chocolate cake with sprinkles of small bits of chocolate. Every one started eating.

"So, how's the vacation?" asked Kakuzu.

"Sasori-danna was so dramatic, un." Deidara giggled. "Right, Danna?"

Sasori blushed. "Hey, you were the one who was dramatic. '_Please don't leave, Sasori-danna!'_ you kept on saying while crying. How dramatic…"

"I was not crying! It was the rain, un." Deidara scoffed, taking another bite of cookie.

"We're sure you guys had a lot of fun." Kisame said, winking again at Itachi. Hidan caught him.

"Fuck up, Kisame." Hidan glared. "Itachi looks mad."

"Shut up, Hidan. I was just blinking. Right, Itachi-san?"

"Hn."

The party ended after two hours. Deidara and Sasori went inside their room like what everybody did.

"Danna, close your eyes, un." Deidara commanded. "Hold on." He got a small chocolate cake from the refrigerator and poked a candle at the center. He lit the candle.

"Now open your eyes, un." Once Sasori's eyes were opened, Deidara swiftly kissed his forehead. Sasori held the back of his head and kissed back.

"What's this all about, Dei Dei?" he asked.

"I just… want to apologize, un." the blonde's fingertips smoothened over Sasori's left eyebrow, following its curved shape. The room was dark, but the glow of the candle on the cake gave a speck of light. Sasori got Deidara's hand and secured it in both of his.

"It's alright." he said, smiling. "Anyway, let me taste this cake…" he sliced a small piece and ate it. "It's good, huh."

"Because I can't make _burnt_ cookies, un." Deidara bragged. "Right, Danna?"

Sasori blushed, looking away from Deidara, "Oh, forget about that! Respect your danna, brat."

Deidara scrunched Sasori's red hair with both of his hands. "Yes, _danna_." He got some icing on the cake and wiped it on Sasori's nose. "It's yummier if I eat it this way…" he licked the brown icing.

Sasori smiled gently, when he realized their faces were just inches apart, "You're so beautiful, Deidara…" This made Deidara blush.

"Stop flattering me, un!" Deidara pushed Sasori backwards, making the cake fall on the bed. Soon, he was on top of Sasori. The tips of his blonde hair strands tickled Sasori's face, and he needed to brush them off and clip them behind Deidara's ears.

"Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me." his brown eyes were staring through Deidara's. Suddenly, they smelled something—it was like smoke—and it was. The blanket was burning because of the candle. They covered it with the pillow and it was gone. "Now, where were we?"

"You told me to kiss you, un." He drew his face closer, the tips of their noses touching. He kissed Sasori in the lips very gently, as if he was kissing a baby. "I love you, Sasori-danna."

"I love you too, Cutie Patootie."

"I believe you can make it without me, un." Sasori knew what he was talking about.

"Please, Dei—"

"Sasori-danna, you have to accept it. I'll have to leave you soon." He stroked Sasori's face. "I deserve it because I didn't accomplish my mission, un."

Sasori was silent for seconds_. I don't want you to leave… Can't you feel what I'm feeling right now?! _

At last, he spoke, "Dei Dei, just—kill me."

Deidara was surprised with his Danna's words. "What are you saying, Sasori-danna? I can't _kill_ you, un."

"It's the only way for you to survive." he replied desperately. "Kill me—now."

"_What's the problem with you?"_

Sasori held Deidara's head and placed it in front of his, allowing their foreheads to touch each other. "Or… I'll just kill myself when you die. That would be better."

Deidara's face was calmer. "I guess so…" he said, making a faint curl in his lips.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, DEIDARA, PLEASE DON'T DIE, YOU DORK! Sasori will be very sad… ):Guys, there's only ONE ****chapter left, so I beg YOU to review NOW and tell your opinion! O.o YOUR review matters. **

**Thanks a lot! XD Mwaaah!**


	18. Chapter 18: Wood and Metal

**A/N: OMG THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OR THIS STORY!!! :(( Be sure to read and tell me your opinions afterward. Thanks a lot to everyone who loved this fic and mostly to the ones who reviewed. :D Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

Wood and Metal

* * *

That night, Deidara and Sasori were in their room while all the other members were in their own chosen spots in the hideout, doing the usual things they do. Zetsu eating, Hidan cursing, Kakuzu counting, Pain none, Konan folding paper, Itachi refreshing his eyes with cucumber, Kisame eating fish cupcakes, and Tobi, feeling guilty because he had killed a fly.

Sasori was bored. He had nothing to do, so to kill his boredom, he made a puppet that looked exactly like Deidara.

"What are you doing, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, lying on the bed.

"It's a puppet that looks like you." Sasori answered. He looked at Deidara, seeing his smile. "What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing. I just…"

"What?"

"I'm dying, un."

"Stop saying nonsense things, Deidara."

"At least there'll be a replacement for me when I'm gone, un." He joked.

"Knock it out."

Sasori threw a pillow on Deidara's face and rushed to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll never let you go."

* * *

They had a meeting that night. "Man, another fucking meeting! What's the matter with you, Leader-sama?" Hidan ranted.

"Damn you. Will you shut the hell up?" Kakuzu shouted. "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Tobi loves pancakes"!

"Dork it, Tobi." Hidan scowled. "Come on, what the hell are we gonna discuss?"

Pain cleared his throat, "Deidara wants to discuss something."

Everyone turned their heads to Deidara, who was slowly walking towards the center. Sasori looked at him in wonder. _Why didn't you tell me any of these? _

Deidara swallowed the chewing gum Tobi has forced him to eat. His words were like icy needles in his throat, but then his lips slowly parted and everyone was watching closely.

_Don't say it! Please don't!_ Sasori pleaded. He couldn't bear hearing these words from the person he loved the most. Ever.

"I'm dying, un."

The place was silent, nobody reacted. Their faces were somewhat surprised and unbelieving. "Deidara, you must be joking!" Kisame laughed.

"It's true!" For the first time, they saw Deidara's face that's so worried like this. For the first time, they heard his voice tremble and afraid.

Sasori was speechless. He went behind Deidara and raised the blond hair stands to kiss the back off his neck. Everyone watched. No interruptions. Even Tobi learned to shut his mouth just once.

"I love you, Sasori-danna. Always remember that, un." _I know you can move on._

Sasori smiled, "I'm going with you. Don't you know that?"

Deidara's eyes widened. He didn't want his Danna to die, and he also didn't want to leave him. Sasori placed his hands to cover Deidara's ears and tilted his head. He kissed him. For the first time, they showed Tobi covered his eyes as well as Zetsu's.

"Tobi, I don't wanna miss this moment." Zetsu whispered.

"I love you, Sasori-danna."

"It's okay. I'll always follow you wherever you go."

And Sasori removed his cloak, revealing his puppet body, his clean, whole talisman. He gave Deidara a sword from one of his puppets. "To kill me is your mission, right? And if you refrain yourself from doing it, it is your life that will be put in danger." He said out loud. "Kill me now." Sasori looked at his friends and didn't say anything, but his bleeding mouth smiled gently. Everyone was shocked.

The sword was pierced through his heart, a heart that once felt the loneliness, a heart that felt love. While his hands could move, he got another sword and asked Deidara, "Are you sure you want to _follow_ me?" Now he's the one being followed.

"You know I'd always do that, un." Deidara said, kissing Sasori on his bleeding mouth. After a while, both of them were bleeding. Blood and acid.

* * *

Everyday, the Akatsuki members would go to their grave on a grassy hill near their hideout. They were buried together. Side by side. And, whenever they feel their presence, they would say a little prayer. By that, they could know if they're okay.

Sometimes, they would go inside their room and see the scattered wooden pieces and bags of clay. Pain ordered Itachi and Kisame to arrange the wood and keep it in one place. They never washed the beddings even though they saw the brown color made by Orochimaru's pee which Deidara ranted about during his first day in the hideout. The warmth and the scent of wood and metal will always stay there and in their memories forever, and ever.

* * *

**A/N: T.T Sad. VERY sad! T.T Well at least Sasori and Deidara are together now… :)**

**Again, I would like to thank everyone for your support and inspiration. **

**Faint Reality, don't tell me you haven't log in yet… You can ask about that matter. ;)**

**Black55widow, thanks for everything! Miss ya! :)**

**To all other readers and reviewers out there that I haven't mentioned, thanks a lot, too!**

**And lastly, to my loyal reader, reviewer and friend, Lighting Blade, thanks for your inspiring words and for sharing with me your insights and interests. How thankful I am to know someone who would make me happy every time I update my story. :D**

**To everyone, I love you all! It might probably take some time before I can make a new story. But don't worry; I'll make a good one as soon as possible. **

**Also, thanks to all your VERY short anonymous reviews, Ms. Tan. XD… YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. LOL...Guys, if you see a review that's very short, the one who made that was my friend, Ms. Tan. (A.K.A. Black T……) I'll not tell you her pen name for some security purposes. XD**

**Seeya soon, my dear readers and reviewers! I will miss you! :D**

**Wood and Metal, done. **


End file.
